Nothing Else Matters
by Sameo-AngelHeart
Summary: The world is dying... Now the prophecy must be fulfilled and the warriors shall rise up and save the planet from this new force... Warning: Not for Kids. Not sexual, but deals with alot of hard subjects. Please Read and Review, Trust me, real good story!
1. Memorial Day

Disney owns Kim Possible. I own my foot.  
  
Warning: just warning you now. This is not going to be a lovey dovey story. This is a very violent story, with gore, and swearing, and it deals with very emotional and difficult facts of life. This is NOT for kiddies.  
  
Also this is going to be a Very long story. It will probably surpass 100000 words. It is going to be a pain in the ass to write all of it, because it will probably take that long. This first chapter is basically only an introduction of how deep and emotional it's going to get. So if you don't like this first prologue, I probably won't go through the trouble of writing this story if you are not going to enjoy it. Just R & R and tell me what you think. If I should continue with this story or not.  
  
Well hope you enjoy  
  
Prologue: Memorial Day.  
  
Fierce were the winds of the Himalayas that morning. As the sun crept out over the horizon, the dim light gleamed across the snow covered caps. The sun brought not only light to the Majestic Mountains, but also warmth, how little it may seem. But even the sun's rays brought warmth, the Winds grew even fiercer to maintain their deathly chill to any creature that dared cross into its Terrain.  
  
However this did not seem to bother him. The Slim yet heavily ripped man sat crossed legged perched near the edge of a precipice. The man sat motionless with nothing but Japanese style underwear. Any normal man would have frozen to death in this harsh environment, but the man's skin had remained creamy white, covered in freckles. The strength of the winds should have blown the man of the face of the mountain, but he did not budge, in fact, the only effect the wind had on him was to merely flail his long stray blond hair about him.  
  
As the sun began to shine unto his face, the man opened his eyes, staring at the imposing site. The man's brown eyes shown with a fierce light, as he smiled, welcoming the dawning sun. Only one sentence passed through the lips of the man.  
  
"He is coming..."  
  
Rain. It was raining outside. Fiercely. The lightning streaked the sky as the thunder boomed. As if warning of the impending doom. The Monsoon's had come to India. The wind whipped the debris around the shattered remains of the once glorious city that now lay in ruins. There were no souls left on the streets of the city. It all looked so disserted.  
  
The Woman stared at the emptiness that lay before her, Protected by the glass window that she looked out from. Her Emerald eye's beheld the site with tragedy, yet understanding, as if she had seen enough of it as it were. Her Red hair hung limp about her shoulders, as if it weren't combed or even washed in over a year. The woman was dressed in Dark Red and black combat armor, and on her neck laid a silver necklace, with a blue sapphire in the shape of a tear, embedded within the beautiful design of the necklace.  
  
"Damn it!" The woman shouted as she slammed her fist into the window. 2 tear drops fell unto the floor.  
  
'If only we had been here in time, all these people wouldn't have to die. Fucking Drakken and his Fucking weather machine. I swear to god that when I get my hands on him, I'll fucking rip him apart.' The woman thought to herself  
  
"Kim. I think we may have found some survivors." Said a rather deep voice through an earpiece placed in the woman's ear.  
  
"Good. Get them on board the Ship. Make sure they are taken care of. And how is the feast coming along Wade?" Asked Kim with a rather despairing voice.  
  
"It's already done; we're just waiting for you." Replied Wade  
  
"I am on my way." Kim sated. Kim began to walk out the door of her small, yet private, quarters, when she began to break out in to tears.  
  
'NO. Get a hold of yourself Kim. He would want you to be strong. For me, for them. For her...' Kim said to herself as she tried to regain control, but upon thinking this thought she broke out to even more tears as she began to openly weep.  
  
Kim's weeping was interrupted when she heard a small clinking sound. Kim looked down, and saw that her necklace's silver chains were clinking together. Kim grabbed her necklace tightly, as she continued to weep.  
  
'He promised. He promised he would never leave me. He promised... NO. You have to be Strong Kim. They need you now. They all do. If you break down now, were all done for. She needs you right now.' As Kim said this to herself she began to regain her composure. Kim then continued to walk to her door.  
  
When Kim left her room, 2 guards who had been waiting outside of it, left their position to walk side by side with Kim, Strange looking Blue Rifles in their hands. They left the wing of their deck and boarded an elevator. As the elevator descended, Kim grasped her necklace, praying for Strength. As the elevator came to a stop, The Door opened to see even more guards in front of it. They also began to walk in front, and behind Kim. Kim began to walk down the hallway until they came to a set of large doors. As the guards waiting by the door opened them, the first thing that came to Kim was the smell of delicious food, something she hadn't the luxury of in a long time. Immediately upon walking in side the room, a Large and commanding voice shouted out, "COMMANDER ON DECK!" The 20 something lines of 50 people each, Stood straight and saluted. All of them were soldiers in various types of Battle armor. Beside each of them was a chair. Part of a series of tables connected to make a long dinner table. On these multiples of dinner tables were great feasts and foods that would make anyone drool.  
  
Kim walked up to a Podium and laid her hands on it. Kim began feeling nervous, scared that if she showed weakness, those who counted on her would wallow in despair. Kim Grabbed Her Necklace and reminded herself that she needs to be strong. So with a Crisp clear voice full of strength she began to speak into a microphone.  
  
"At Ease."  
  
All the soldiers stopped saluting, and put their hands behind their backs and spread their legs a bit.  
  
'Wow, Barkin really trained them well.' Kim thought to herself with a smile. But then when she saw everyone eyes on her, she began again.  
  
"8 years. It has been 8 years since the being known as Rathus has taken control of the earth. For 8 long years we have battled hard. For 8 years we have watched as our Families, friends, Homes, and Loved ones be destroyed under his heel in his mad quest for power." After the word loved one's her voice began to crack, but she quickly caught her self and reinforced it.  
  
"We have fought bravely, and we will continue to fight. Until we stop him and claim what was ours. Our Freedom. For this goal there have been many deaths. Brave warriors who have sacrificed themselves for this cause. They died, so that we may continue living. So that we may one day bring the evil being known as Rathus down. They died so that we may live on. They did not die in vain however. When they died, they trusted and left it to us that we will one day take Rathus down. But today is not that day. Today is Memorial Day. The Day we Treasure those who have fallen. Honor those that gave their lives for the planet earth. And Pause for a moment, to remember their sacrifice, and ease them on their path through heaven."  
  
With that Kim Stopped talking, as she lowered her head, everyone did the same.  
  
'Mom... Dad.... Josh....' Kim began to list off the people were now dead because of that fucking bastard. Kim began to feel her eyes sting, as a tear fell down her face. She once again grabbed her necklace for strength  
  
'Ron...'  
  
After one minute. Kim brought her face up, and every one did the same. Kim continued on.  
  
"Today is not a day of mourning. Today we celebrate their lives, for they are the lucky ones. We need not mourn, for we know God now watches over them. Today we celebrate, with this feast in their names."  
  
Kim then grabbed a glass of wine, handed to her by a guard.  
  
"Cheers."  
  
End of Prologue..........  
  
That was the prologue. Once again I would like to know what you think. R & R. 


	2. The History of the world

Disney owns Kim Possible. I own nothing but my pride, which is probably going to be crushed.  
  
AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHH!!!!!! I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!!!!!! AHAHAAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Remember my warning of this is not for kiddies......  
  
The Himalayan mountains was a place no man could venture through without the proper gear and still survive, let alone live your life their. But inside the mountain lay a temple. A temple long forgotten by time and history. However that time, was slowly coming to a close  
  
The Dawn had come spreading light to the fierce mountains. It illuminated the man perched on a ledge. The man slowly opened his eyes as the Ray's hit him. The Rays intensified, as if they were being drawn directly towards. The rays then started reflecting off an object that seemed to be formed from the air itself. The shape was unformed, as a ray of light reflected off of it one moment and then gone the next.  
  
"Ronald...." Said a voice that seemed to be silent as if formed by the Fierce winds but as gentle as a soft wave.  
  
"Ronald... He is coming..." the voice continued.  
  
But the Man did not flinch as he slowly closed his eyes and grabbed something from out of the snow in front of him. It was a Katana blade sheathed in a black wood. The man held the sheathed sword in front of him.  
  
"Ronald... He is coming... you must be prepared... To face your destiny... and become... Unstoppable..." The voice continued. But it was becoming stronger.  
  
The Light intensified, as The Man drew the sword from its sheath, and placed it in the spot the light had started reflecting off of. The sword stayed in mid-air. The light intensified even more and there was a bright flash of Light. The sword had changed. It had become longer and began to glow bright Blue. The Sword then slowly floated toward the Man. The Man grabbed it, still with his eyes closed and sheathed the sword in the now also longer wood scabbard.  
  
"It is time..." The wind said slowly  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"I do not understand Yori-kun. He has been gone for one year. Why do you still wait for him? He is dead. No man could have survived this environment." Said a rather Large and muscular Japanese man with black spiky hair. The mans voice was soft and subtle as he spoke in Japanese. He was covered in black clothing to protect himself from the harsh weather of the Himalayas. He entered a Seemingly Serene temple light by candles as the sound of Monks chanting in Tibetan in the Buddhist sanctuary echoed throughout the halls. The Man walked by to let a slim Woman dressed similarly to him pass by him. The woman was also Japanese with soft brown hair that came down to her shoulders. It was rugged from the snow that had damaged it. After the woman passed him, he closed the doors to the mountain.  
  
"Stoppable-san is alive. The reason for him not returning is that he is in deep meditation awaiting the vision that will guide us and free us from the terrible beast that plagues this planet. We must not give up hope Hirotoka. He will come one day soon." The woman replied softly in Japanese as she began to unravel the clothing from herself until all that was left was a black gi. Showing off her very slimed yet tone and firm beautiful body.  
  
"You have said that every single day over the last year. Why don't you just accept the fact that he is dead? If he were to still be alive, do you not think that he would have returned to us? Returned to you? Or do you think that he would have abandoned us, just like he did with that American girl he left behind?" The man asked softly, but with a hint of jealousy and Anger and spite all rolled into one. He also unraveled his clothing, till all that was left was his gi. His body was big and very well toned.  
  
"How can you say such things!? Ron-san would never abandon us!" The Woman replied angrily, yet she did not raise her voice or speak unsoftly.  
  
"Oh really, and I suppose that is why he hasn't returned yet? He is either dead, or has abandoned us. Either way he is not coming back. Why cannot you except this and move on. You can not keep waiting for him. You are hurting yourself. You are hurting those around you." The man said softly with concern and compassion in his voice as he gripped the woman by the shoulders gently.  
  
"No... I cannot give up hope... for if Ron-san does not return, we are doomed anyways..." The woman said softly, with a hint of despair in her voice. She began to weep softly.  
  
The man pulled the Woman into his arms and held her.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Terror raced through her Heart. She knew that she was going to die. She saw the one that would finish her off. Shego strolled forth very majestic like. She had a Green and Black power armor on that seemed to be lined with silver flames. Her robes, sash and cape were seemed to be designed in the same manner. It matched perfectly with the Man who stood behind her. He had long silver hair and silver eyes. He had Power armor designed in the same way as Shego, but even more magnificent. It was completely black and had silver flames. The man stood about 3 feet taller than Shego, and was looking quite pleased as he stared at his newly acquired victims. Kim was in a panic. She had no where to run. She wouldn't be able to get away even if there was somewhere to go. Not in her condition. She was still weak from the surgery.  
  
"Waaaaaa... Waa waa waaaaa..." The baby cried in Kim's arms. Kim's Heart sank knowing that if she died, so would her baby. Kim refuses to let this happen.  
  
"Don't worry Kim. Everything is going to be ok." Said the man who stood next to Kim, reassuringly. He was tall and slim with brown hair that ended in blonde spikes.  
  
"What's the Matter Kimmie? Scared?" Teased Shego as she held out her hands and began to glow violently with dark Green energy that surrounded her body and started forming in her hand. "Hey Rathus. How do you think I should end the live of my 'former' arch nemeses?"  
  
The Man with silver hair laughed loudly and cruelly at his latest victims, and then replied with a sadistic smile and in a booming voice said. "Anyway you see fit. Doesn't matter to me."  
  
Kim couldn't move. She was stuck in a state of panic. She didn't know what to do. She was about to cry. But she had to be strong. Even through the end. But her resolve faltered, and she felt herself giving in.  
  
Before she wept however, an arm came down and began to cradle her. Kim looked up and saw the Man look into her eyes. Even though his face was smiling, his eyes told a different story, of fear but also of Hope and understanding.  
  
"You have to live Kim; you have to take care of our little girl. Make sure she grows up big and strong. I love you Kim. You have to go now. You have to make sure you both live. Good bye Kim. Please forgive me..."  
  
And with that, the man grabbed a small metallic device off the ground and flipped a switch. He then yelled out a battle cry as he leapt right between the Man with silver hair and Shego and exploded.  
  
Kim's eyes Shot open, to find herself in Bed, sweating coldly as she saw the rain in the window of her quarters.  
  
Kim felt a shiver go down her spine as she remembered the nightmare. It had recollected the memory of what happened 6 years ago.  
  
"Josh..."  
  
'WHY!? Why did he have to do something so stupid!? Why did he have to kill himself...?' Kim screamed to herself. She began to weep, as she did every time she had this reoccurring nightmare. She continued to think about the events of what has happened.  
  
"If only..."  
  
10 years ago. After Their high school graduation. Kim was not looking forward to college. She had gotten a full ride to Upperton University. Most of Her friends including her new one Satheus, had gotten accepted at Upperton with various scholarships and loans and what not. However, the person that mattered the most in Kim's life, did not. Even though Kim and Satheus worked hard with Ron to improve his grades, he did not meet the GPA or SAT requirements to go to Upperton, nor anywhere else for that matter. The only University that would accept Ron and was still within his price range, was some weird University in Kyoto, Japan. In fact, He had received a full ride there. Kim had wade do a background check on the university, but it appeared everything was normal. Kim was heartbroken by the fact that Ron was going to be moving away to Japan. But Ron promised her that they would keep in touch. Kim never forgot those words Ron said to her before he boarded the plane, the Last time she had ever seen him  
  
"Kim I love you. No matter what happens, I will always be there for you. I promise."  
  
Ron held true to the fact that he sent a letter every week to Kim, always explaining that he was ok and everything was going great. Kim did the same. But it came apparent over the next 2 years that their long distance relationship was tearing both of them apart. But that did not keep them from trying however. But one day, Kim got a letter that changed her life forever.  
  
Dear Kim,  
  
This maybe the last letter I may write to you. If that is the case, please read this letter carefully. Something is going on in the world. I sense a whole lot of bad Road headed this way. I feel something bad is going to happen. I don't know how or why I feel this. I just do. I want you to be careful Kim. Something very bad is about to happen. And I may not be able to keep my promise. Looking back I remember all the times that we used to be with each other. Those were good times. How we used to beat up all the villains together and whenever I fired my grappling hook, my pants would rip off. God there is so much I want to tell you. There is so many memories that we have shared together. Through sickness or in health we have been together. But it will no longer be simple. There is a lot of danger headed our way Kim, and we may not be able to probably see each other for a long time, or possibly even ever. If that is the case, then I want to tell you that I love you Kim. Always have, always will. Please be careful.  
  
With lots of Love and Booyah!  
Ronald Stoppable  
  
Kim couldn't believe what she had read. Kim instantly contacted Wade and asked to locate Ron. But Wade turned up nothing. Kim then went to Kyoto, Japan to look at the university for him, but it turned out that no one had ever heard of that university. Kim was panicking by this point, and didn't know where else to look. She returned home and became severely depressed and worried about Ron. About a week later, she heard on the news that scientists discovered a giant silver ball of energy headed straight for earth. Scientists didn't know if it had the potential to destroy the earth, or if it was merely a small amount of Rock that gave off lots of gases that burned silver. However this didn't not stop the people of earth from panicking. The comet only had three days before it was expected to hit East Africa. During the three days Mass hysteria gripped the planet as Riots, wars, and Religious mass hysteria swept the world. During this time Kim began to isolate herself from everyone around her. She did not want to die alone, but she just couldn't face the fact that she was going to die. And that they were all going to die as well. She needed someone there for her. But Ron was gone. The World did end that Day 8 years ago, but not in a titanic blast that the scientists had predicted. The comet hit East Africa in a very simple crater. And from that crater, emerged a being of pure evil. The most Merciless cruel bastard the world had every seen. The being known as Rathus gave an Ultimatum that day to the World. Join his Side, or perish. To join his side you could do one of two things. Give Rathus an Item or object of Power, (Anything from old Mystical Artifacts that actual had to posses power, Rathus could always tell the difference between the real thing and a fake one, and those who presented him with fake ones were sent to torture and a fate worse than death, to Technology that aided Rathus in his task of domination. If you did this method, you would get a nice life and even gain a position of power. The second method was that you Beg for your life in the pitiful attempt and praying to God that Rathus is in a good mode so that you may live out the remainder of your life as a slave to those who joined his side in the first way. Rathus had 3 generals Lord Monkey Fist, Dr. Drakken, and Shego. Monkey Fist showed Rathus the way of the Mystical Monkey Power. In return, Rathus gave him an army of Monkey Ninjas and the task of going and collecting all Artifacts of the Mystical Monkey Monks. After some serious Genetic Mutation and lots of Monkey Artifacts, Monkey Fist truly became the Undisputed Monkey Master. Monkey Fist first request as general was the Destruction of Kyoto, Japan via Monkey Ninjas. For some reason, Monkey Fist was not pleased with the outcome of his battle at Kyoto, so he decided to Obliterate off the face of the planet with 3 A-Bombs. Kim was devastated after hearing this news, and did not take it very well. Ron's prophecy had come true. Dr. Drakken was somehow lucky enough to Impress Rathus with his technology, and after some genetic alterations to his Brain pattern, no longer was incompetent. His first task was to Kill Kim Possible. But once again, he failed. He had attempted to destroy Kim Possible, but she had raised a resistance to fight Rathus. But Drakken did take away Kim Possible's Parents from her by brutally and efficiently murdering them. But Shego, Shego took the Cake. Shego Offered up three of her brothers to Rathus. She was able to get HeGo and the two WeGos to Rathus, who was extremely pleased with this offering. However, MeGo had been a whiley one and managed to escape Shego and join the resistance. Rathus somehow sucked their energy out of them and added it to his own powers. Powers that were already similar to the Go Team Glow, but much more powerful and advanced. He Gave Shego his top position as Grand General. Rathus began to teach Shego how to harness her glow in a manner that Rathus's powers had been harnessed. The Two grew to Love each other and were soon joined as King and Queen of Earth. Rathus and Shego began their reign of the planet, and only Kim and her small resistance were the only ones to stand up against them.  
  
The small Resistance first consisted of Kim, Bonnie, Monique, The Tweebs, MeGo, Josh, Zeda, Wade and Satheus. Kim relied on Josh, Monique, and Satheus to be the friends that she needed. But they could never replace Ron. Kim grew even into a more deep depression when Monique and Satheus went on a mission, and never returned. They were presumed to be dead. The only person left to find comfort in was Josh. In an act of Loneliness and depression, she turned to Josh for support. Their Relationship left from friendship to one of two people alone together with nothing to lose. From their relationship they bore a young girl. Kim and Josh lived together with their baby for only 3 months, before that one horrible night when they were transporting their baby to a nursery. The two soldiers could not enter battle with a baby to look out for. They were ambushed when Rathus and Shego attacked their Ship. It then leads to the events of that night.  
  
'WHY! Josh... why did you do something so stupid.' Kim thought to her self while she weeped in her bed.  
  
His sacrifice had been in vain. Josh only succeeded in blowing himself up. Shego had been protected by Satheus Shielding powers, and not been left with a scratch as Josh's destroyed body fell to the floor. Shego had seen the Anguish, Fury, Pain, and Sorrow in Kim's eyes, and decided to End Kim's Life. But Rathus stopped Shego. He told her to have a little fun with her victim. Make sure that she lived in pain and suffering for what he did to his Love. Shego agreed, and did something that would haunt Kim for all of time. Shego spared Kim's life, and in return, she took Kim's daughter. Shego promised Kim that she would take real good care of 'Their' new child. And then left her.  
  
That was 6 years ago.  
  
Kim began to weep again and grabbed her necklace  
  
'THAT BASTARD! THAT FUCKING BASTARD! HE PROMISED ME! He promised me...' Kim cried to herself  
  
A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Ms. Possible, Wade wishes to talk to you." Said the guard from the other side of the door.  
  
Kim got up and wiped her tears from her face. She opened the Door and walked with the guards over to Wade's War Room. As she walked to the room she thought about her nightmare. As soon as she entered the Room she noticed everyone looking up at the giant Screen on the wall. She looked up at it and gasped. It was the cause of the death of the planet.  
  
It was a Comet. 


	3. Character introduction

Disney owns Kim possible. I own Rathus, Satheus, and a few other characters in this Fic.  
  
Writing this story. You can't stop me. R & R.  
  
WARNING: not for kiddies  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --  
  
A comet...  
  
The screen displayed A Dark Blue Comet in the same shape fashion as the one Rathus came from. The Single event that forever changed Kim's life.  
  
Kim looked angrily at the screen then turned in fury and looked at the Incredibly Muscular African American man at seated near the top of the room typing furiously away at a very advanced computer system that lay before him.  
  
"How soon will it hit earth Wade? We need to eliminate this meteor before it hits Earth. We cannot risk another Disaster like Rathus." Kim stated angrily.  
  
Kim had changed over the years. No longer was she the sweet little girl who saved people as a hobby. Having everyone who was ever close to her die, caused her to change her persona drastically. Right up to the point were Josh died she still remained her sweet self even though it seemed the whole world was against them. But after that night, Kim had become an Unstoppable storm of anger and rage. No one knew what had happened that night. The only thing they knew was that Kim returned alone. During times of war, everyone assumed that the worst had happened. They weren't far from the truth.  
  
Wade wasn't fazed by Kim. He continued typing away as he spoke. "Should be hitting Northern Australia within The next 39 hours. And No. There is nothing we can do to stop it from hitting the earth."  
  
Kim slammed her hand on the doorway she was currently in. "Damn it! We will just have to go in there and eliminate this new threat before it has time to gain power like Rathus did."  
  
"That is a horrible idea!" Exclaimed a young man in his early 20's. He was big, and very muscular, he was dressed in Teal combat armor. Had Brown spiky hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Don't you remember how the world's armies and even you tried to go against Rathus when he first arrived, but neither of them could lay a scratch on the guy!?" Exclaimed another man who looked identical to the first. He was in red combat armor.  
  
"Enough Tweebs! We have to try. We cannot risk another Rathus." Stated Kim. She looked really, really pissed.  
  
"Hick Abick ABoo?" asked the first one to the second, in confusion.  
  
The second one simply shook his head and said in defeat. "No Hoo-Shaw..."  
  
As much as things change, they stay the same. Jim and Tim possible were one of the only few things of remembrance of Kim's old life. As much as it pleased her for her two baby brothers to have stayed the same, it pained her that it reminded her of the life she could never have again. Jim and Tim had been as devastated as Kim was by the loss of their parents and of their Home. But they had each other. Just like Kim had Ron. Even though Jim and Tim remained cool on the outside, they were destroyed on the inside. The only reason they kept on was a promise they had made to Ron before he left. That they would look after Kim for him. And that's what they did. The only reason for their existence now, other then the fact that they got to be the demolition experts for their crack team, was for Kim. And Kim never knew it, but she had relied on the Tweebs as they her.  
  
"They've got a point Kim. Why should we bother with this new one? I say let it fall, that way, if there is another force like Rathus, they can duke it out with each other and when one of them falls, we can attempt to take out the other." Remarked a Rather slim yet toned man, coolly as he stood in the corner with his back against the wall. He had on a purple and black Combat armor on. He had long untamed dark purple hair that fell onto his shoulders. He had on a purple bandana and Fierce purple eyes that were currently focused on the screen.  
  
"What are you stupid MeGo?! Rathus is so much more powerful now than he was when he first arrived. Even if that was the reason this possibly new threat came, Rathus would have him on his heels before you could say what the hell just happened." Came a snide remark from a woman in black combat armor sitting three rows down. She was flawlessly built and the combat armor was designed stylishly to show off her perfect curves. The Woman had Brown hair that, contrary to everyone else's, was perfectly combed down to her Shoulders. The woman had even found time for make up some how. She was currently doing her nails as she remarked to MeGo and not looking up at the screen.  
  
"Listen Bonnie, I have had enough of you and your snobby attitude. We have a possible crisis on our hands. So would you stop doing your fucking nails and focus here! God forbid we all die because we had to stop fighting our enemy cause you break a fucking nail! I am sure The Enemy would love to stop trying to kill us so that they can help you get your manicure just right!" Mego barked back at the woman.  
  
"HEY! Don't get pissed at me. Just because your dick is the size of a piss ant needle doesn't mean you have to take your anger out on me Mr. Shorty McCan'traiseit!" Bonnie Remarked angrily  
  
"You want to fight!? FINE!" And with that MeGo leapt at Bonnie and knocked her to the ground.  
  
"5 bucks on MeGo!" Said Tim to Jim  
  
"Dude Bonnie is so gonna kick his Ass!" Jim replied. "You're on!"  
  
The two fought each other for about a minute, but it was quickly changing from a fight of anger to one of teasing, as Bonnie finally pinned MeGo and started making out with him.  
  
Tim and Jim looked at the couple and sighed.  
  
"Pay up..." Said Jim to Tim weakly and sadly as he held out his hand to Tim.  
  
Tim groaned and put an ancient looking 5 dollar bill in Jim's hand. "Way to go MeGo..." Tim said sarcastically  
  
Bonnie joined the resistance after her Mother was killed in Dr. Drakken's assault on Middleton to kill Kim Possible. Bonnie was really depressed and joined the resistance out of anger. The entire time she secretly blamed Kim for the death of her Mother. If it hadn't been for her stupid Heroics, this might not have happened. Bonnie was losing her grip on reality and was thinking of suicide as one option, and selling out Kim as another. That all changed when MeGo came and joined the resistance. He was just as egotistical as Bonnie was. They were enemies right off the bat. But something forced Bonnie to stay with the resistance. Whether it was her pride to not let that jerk MeGo get the best of her or something else? She would never know. But soon she slowly became attracted to MeGo, why? Another answer she would probably never get. For the last 4 years MeGo and Bonnie had became a couple. But this did not change their attitude together one bit though. Which to Kim was truly funny.  
  
MeGo on the other hand, had lost his 3 brothers, to his sister. Something that he would never forgive her for. MeGo was too much of a Cocky bastard to admit it though. But he wept for Shego, and what she had become. MeGo had escaped SheGo's wrath by fleeing like a coward when his brother's needed him the most. MeGo had only cared about himself. And now he deeply regretted his actions and Vowed that he would one day set things right. So he joined the resistance. He was no longer egotistical, just angry and in pain. But he put up a front so that he could blow off that steam in a way that seemed normal. He met Bonnie when he joined the resistance, and had immediately hated her. Not for who she was, but for the fact that she reminded himself of what he had become, and he hated it. But for some reason, Bonnie was able to see through his guise, and Bonnie comforted him. Bonnie talked with him about their experiences and they soon became close friends, and then even lovers. Even though it became obvious to the crew that they were lovers, they still acted just as they had their entire lives. And MeGo made a second vow that he would make sure that those he cared about would not suffer the same fate as his brothers.  
  
Kim rolled her eyes at the sight and remembered the current crisis on hand.  
  
"We will have to go and deal with this threat; he could be here to help Rathus in order to crush us. We most go immediately to Australia and prepare to deal with him. Zeda how soon can we be ready?" Kim asked, she had lost the anger in her voice, replaced by a more militaristic tone.  
  
"As Soon as everything is readied in the transportation bay, and Barkin gives us the Down low on Strategies and Intelligence." Replied the Woman sitting by a console, cheerfully. She Had Brown Hair that seemed combed and beautiful. She was dressed in a normal uniform of black and blue. She had a beautiful body and tanned skin. She had a beauty mark near her lips. And joy in her eyes.  
  
Zeda had not lost anything, other than her home. Zeda had no real family to speak off. Just a couple of people related to her that she was glad was now dead. Kim never really trusted her because she hadn't lost anything. Kim thought she was weak, but Zeda never failed to do her job of communications and repair. She had taken over Wade's job somewhat. Wade mostly stayed in the Big Carrier and sent a couple of Robots to aide Kim's team. He backed up Kim on every mission with communication, hacking and repairing through his Robots, but when something Wade couldn't fix Zeda took over with lots of gadgets Wade designed for her. She had more or less become the specialist in the group, following out Wade's and her own intuition to perform a job. Zeda viewed the entire situation with happiness. As if her fantasy world of Ever lot had come to life, except in a more futuristic Tone to it. But she always took her job seriously, just as she did with the game. Sometimes Zeda got caught up in the moment and would slip back into her Old game character personas. Kim Hated her for the fact that she thought it was all a game. But for Zeda this was far from the truth.  
  
"Well... Let's get moving, shall we?" Stated Kim coolly  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
She Wept. She did not want to accept it. No! She could not accept this fact. She must continue hope that he will come back soon.  
  
She stared at the Man's muscular and toned chest that had her held in his hands. She began to realize what he had been doing to her. She ripped away from his arms angrily and then looked at him fiercely, as if ready to pounce  
  
"NO! You think because Ron-san is not here that I will not stop loving him!? Do you think that I would Love you now that he is not here? You are a fool Hirotoka." The Woman said angrily in Japanese.  
  
Hirotoka stared at her in confusion. It became one of anger.  
  
"Why do you love him so much then. What has he done for us. He has abandoned us Yori. He is not coming back. He does not love you Yori. He does not love you like I do." Hirotoka replied with first anger and ended in compassion, as he swallowed the lump in his throat while he said those words. But he continued "He does not Love you Yori. You said it yourself that he was in love with that American girl. He will never love you Yori. You cannot keep hurting yourself. I love you Yori. Please stop this madness." Hirotoka said in defeat as he closed his eyes not to let his tears fall, for he had avoided eye contact throughout the latter half of his speech.  
  
SMACK!!!! Hirotoka felt a sharp pain at his check and he looked at Yori in confusion and surprise and shock. Yori was red in the face, her eyes streaming with tears and a look of absolute anger scowled her face  
  
"LIAR!!! You speak lies because of your hatred for Ron-san. You have always hated him for winning my affection 12 years ago!" with that she started performing martial arts on Hirotoka.  
  
She gave him a couple of quick strikes at him and hit him hard. Hirotoka began defending himself, but could not prevent all the blows from the hurt woman attacking him.  
  
Yori continued her assault until  
  
"ENOUGH!" a small chattery voice yelled at them  
  
Both Yori and Hirotoka turned to see a small pink rodent, with long whiskers in the form of a beard, buck teeth, and a cane. The small rodent strode toward them on his cane.  
  
Yori and Hirotoka immediately stopped, turned to the figure, and bowed.  
  
"Forgive us Sensei Rufus..." they both said in unison.  
  
"Both of you are to return to your quarters. As punishment for your recklessness, both of you shall receive double the amount of training tomorrow." The small rodent commanded in an angrily yet wise chattery voice.  
  
"Yes Sensei..." The both said in unison again, bowed, and then walked separate ways to their quarters.  
  
Yori was lost in thought at what just happened. She was in shock. It replied over in over in her mind. A hundred questions raced through her mind. She was so lost in thought, that she did not hear the monastery doors open.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -  
  
This chapter was mostly about character introduction. Just pointing out the obvious  
  
R & R with suggestions of were do you think I should go with this. I have a few really good Ideas, but I want to hear yours as well. Also, I need a cool villain. Just post a review of a cool villain. Thanks a lot  
  
Keep up the reviews. I like reviews. They brighten my day  
  
HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!! 


	4. Return of Ron

Disney owns the Kim possible. I own the suck  
  
Warning: Not for Kiddies  
  
Hey Guys. How do you like the story so far? This is only the beginning. I told you it is going to take a looooooooonng time to tell this entire story. This is probably the last update im going to be able to do until I get everything squared away in Germany. Sorry about that. If I am still able to write stories I will. Until then, I hope you enjoy  
  
R & R . Looking for villains.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -  
  
Sensei Rufus was disappointed. He had to punish his 2 greatest students for their fighting with one another. But why were they fighting? Those two had been great friends with one another for the past 22 years. Why had they chosen to fight now? It seemed Yori was on the offense and Hirotaka was merely trying to defend himself. But what did Hirotaka do to upset Yori? She looked as if she were in pain. As if someone had struck her with a blow to the chest.  
  
The aging rodent continued with his thoughts as he watched his students depart from him.  
  
'Hmmm.... The problem will surely resolve itself in time. However, I require those two to be in top physical and mental condition. For if there is an attack, I will surely require those two's help.' The rodent thought to himself  
  
The Monastery doors opened, and a gust of wind blew snow into the old rodent's eyes. The naked mole rat immediately got into a fighting stance, using his staff to defend himself against whatever would dare enter sacred ground unwelcome. But the Rodent dropped his staff in shock as his eyes focused on the figure standing in the doorway.  
  
"Ron...?"  
  
The figure standing at the door way slowly entered the Monastery with nothing but Japanese style underwear and a long katana sheathed in its black wood scabbard. He had long stray blond hair that went all the way down to his waist. Creamy white skin covered his body with a few freckles on his face. On his back lay two big scars going straight down parallel from each other. And his brown held a fierce light. His face was Somber, and his body, even though it was ripped and toned, yet still very slim, looked very weak. It looked as if it he had been through a great ordeal, and had not eaten nor slept for a loooooooong while. Yet this did not bother the man, as he strode forth with command to his walk, even though that at this point, his body looked to frail to have even carried him.  
  
The man's complexion changed as his somber face become one filled with happiness and joy as he began to slowly form a big grin.  
  
"Rufus... it is good to see you again..." said the man, grinning happily at the old rodent.  
  
Rufus's old body no longer seemed to be as old as it looked for the fact that the rodent scurried a long the floor and jumped into his master's chest and hugged him eagerly. Rufus started chattering loudly and excitedly in his master's chest. He felt as if he were a young boy again, back in the days before the destruction of the planet.  
  
"It is good to see you too buddy..." the man replied quietly, yet happily, as he started petting the old naked mole rat.  
  
Rufus then climbed onto Ron's shoulder and pulled himself together as he rejoiced to be at his master's side once again. It had been over a year since Ron had left and Rufus had longed to go with him, but Rufus had an important duty to attend to.  
  
10 years ago, Ron and Rufus said their goodbyes to Middleton and the life that he had lead, and the Woman that he loved to go to Kyoto Japan to attend the university here. What no one else knew was the fact that he would go and receive training with Tai Shing Pek Kwa, Monkey style Kung Fu. He would be gone for 4 years to receive intensified training. Even though he hated having to leave Kim behind, the woman he was sworn to protect at all costs, he wouldn't be able to do that flipping hamburgers his whole life. He had wished to God that he could attend the university with her, but even though Kim and his new friend Satheus had worked their asses off to help him get good grades, it wasn't enough to help him get into Upperton, let alone any college. His old Sensei from mount Yamanouchi made a deal with Ron, in exchange for 4 years of training with the Ninja's; he would gain a degree in practically any field he would want. This was of course in conjunction with the actual studying he would have to do in order to use this knowledge if he wished to gain a job. So for about 2 years, Ron trained and studied hard in the ways of Martial Arts, and Psychology, both extremely beneficial to an inspiring Tai Shing Pek Kwa master. But one day, Ron and his sensei, felt a terrible evil coming. The Sensei took the matter very seriously, and so did Ron. Ron felt the end would be coming, and truly regretted not being able to be with Kim through the very end, to protect her, to be there for her. So Ron sent her a letter, and prayed to god that he would look after KP, because he would not be able to. Then it happened, a Comet came and struck Earth, and with it came the being known as Rathus. The Sensei did nothing about the matter, even though most of the students, and Ron, begged him to let them go and eliminate the threat before he grew into power. But the Sensei did not budge; he felt that they were not ready yet to deal with such a powerful force. After what seemed like months, they were suddenly out of the blue attacked by a legion of Monkey Ninja's. The students did their best to fight them off, but to no avail, they were too many. But a spring of hope came to the students as Ron started defending the students with a mystical sword called the Lotus blade. He saved the students and fought off the ninjas through sheer bravery and iron will to fight. For it had appeared that his body should have given out long ago from the many injuries he had acquired during the fight. The monkey quickly realized that they were no match for the brave warrior even though they had the sheer numbers against but one man. They began to retreat but stopped and no longer feared the warrior, for out came their Hero. Out came their champion. Out came the ultimate monkey master. Monkey fist strode forth into the battlefield eager to put the students in their place and acquire the final piece of the puzzle to become Unstoppable. The lotus blade. Monkey fist had changed. He had become ridiculously powerful with all the monkey artifacts he had acquired and the help genetic engineering making his body incredibly tough, strong, and stable. Monkey Fist made short work of Ron, who was already weak from the battle with the monkey ninja's. But before Monkey Fist could finish off Ron, Ron's Sensei entered the battle and told Ron to take the Lotus Blade and fulfill the prophecy. Ron was frozen and couldn't move. The fact that his legs were broken didn't help either. Ron lay there too dazed to do anything, but his master told him to go. And he remembered his Sensei's final words.  
  
"You most go Stoppable-san. You must protect the students and watch out for them. You must go now, Await his return, and fulfill the prophecy, to save the earth. He is coming Ronald... No go... and become Unstoppable..."  
  
With that the Sensei was struck down and killed before Ron's eyes. Monkey Fist then went to finish off Ron, and claim his prize. But before he could, lots of smoke bombs exploded, and when it cleared, Ron was gone, along with all the students, and the Lotus Blade. Monkey Fist, Angry at his failure, requested Rathus to obliterate the city off the face of the earth, and it was done.  
  
Yori had saved Ron's life, just as he saved hers 4 years ago. Together, along with the rest of the surviving students, fled deep into the Himalayas, and sought refuge in a Tibetan Monastery, were they continued training to one day take down Monkey Fist, and avenge their Sensei. Rufus became their new master, for even though he was there but a 2 and half years, He and Ron had already surpassed all the students. Six and half years passed, and everything was going quietly, and without communication to the outside, they did not have any information on the progress of Rathus. One night Ron had a vision, that in one year, the final battle would begin. And that he must prepare the warriors for the final battle, and that he must become Unstoppable. So Ron asked Rufus to prepare the soldiers for the last conflict, and he would be gone to go and seek enlightenment and become Unstoppable. He left the Monastery without a word to anyone other than Rufus, but Yori had overheard the conversation with Rufus and Ron. Yori confronted Ron about it, and Ron told her that there is going to be a final battle, in which their may be no victors, only death. Yori asked to go with him, but Ron refused. Yori pleaded with him, but Ron did not budge. Finally Yori conceded and just asked Ron to be careful and may Buddha be with him. Yori kissed Ron goodbye, but it was returned with a very passionate kiss that they shared together. After what seemed like 5 minutes, Ron left to fulfill the prophecy, and save the world.  
  
"So Rufus, are the students ready? Time is running out and the final conflict approaches." Ron said solemnly."  
  
Rufus let out a deep sigh and informed him that they are, but his two best students are not. He then informed Ron of the fight.  
  
"I do not understand Rufus. Why would they fight one another? They have been friends for more than 22 years. Why fight one another now? Perhaps we should find out the problem. Please talk with Hirotaka and find out the problem. I will do the same with Yori..." Ron asked in quiet confusion but then stopped at his final comment. He began to drift off into heavy thought as he walked off to Yori's quarters. Rufus jumped off his masters shoulders and scurried off to Hirotaka's room, but stopped a few feet away from Ron and turned back at him and gazed at his Master and friend one last time.  
  
"Ron!" Rufus shrieked to his master.  
  
"Yes Rufus?" asked Ron confused, emerging from his thoughts  
  
"Clothing!" Shrieked Rufus back to Ron, before quickly running off to Hirotaka's Room.  
  
Ron looked down at himself and began blushing and then walked off to gain some clothing  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Yori wanted to be alone. Or even better, to be with her love. She couldn't bear it any longer, he had been gone for a little over a year now.  
  
'Why does he make me suffer like this? Why could he not love me the way I love him. It is not fair!' Yori thought to her self as she began to shake in anger and tears.  
  
'Damn that Hirotaka. Why does he play with my heart? He does not love me. If he did love me, he would want me to be happy. Damn him...' Yori thought as she began to cry in pain and anger  
  
"Ron..."  
  
Knock! Knock! Knock! The closed door was hit three times by someone's knuckles.  
  
"Please leave. I wish to be alone..." Yori said softly in Japanese to whoever was on the other side of the door. She did not look up at the door. She only stared at the wall while sitting on the floor.  
  
"I do not wish to bother you Yori-kun, but we must talk about a serious matter." Said the voice softly in Japanese from behind the door.  
  
'That Voice... It seems so familiar... It couldn't be...' Yori thought to herself, but quickly brushed it off as she continued to wallow in despair.  
  
"I asked you to leave. Unless Sensei Rufus wishes to see me, you will honor my request and leave immediately, before I must force you to leave..." Said Yori angrily, and beginning to get annoyed.  
  
The door opened and a man walked into the room, and immediately jumped up and prepared to be the shit out of this apparently foolish man with a death wish. But when Yori set her eyes on the figure, she just stood in shock at the man who stood in her doorway.  
  
"Now is that any way to treat a friend?" The man asked happily, yet sarcastically, with a big grin on his face  
  
It was immediately meet with a bone crushing hug. Followed by a deep passionate kiss.  
  
Yori wrapped her hands around the man who she had not seen in over a year. She then realized what she had done and then remembered the fact that she was supposed to be formal with her superiors. She blushed as she let go of the man and then bowed. She then motioned for them to have a seat and began doing all the proper things to do when greeting a superior who is vesting. The man sat down and then looked at the woman. During the whole time Yori couldn't stop smiling.  
  
"It is good to see you again Yori. Long time no see." The man said quietly in Japanese, but with happiness.  
  
"It is good to see as well Stoppable-san. But you said you have a serious matter you must discuss with me. Even though I wish to speak with you personally about certain things, it seems that matter is urgent, so please continue." The woman stated, trying to push back her joy so she could let the man speak about the matter at hand.  
  
"That can wait Yori, but first, Sensei Rufus informed me that you had a fight with Hirotaka. Care to explain?" Ron inquired in serious tone.  
  
Yori gave out a deep sigh. She could not lie to Ron, but she could not tell him of what they discussed. Yori looked down at the floor. As she began to talk solemnly "Hirotaka-san and I had an argument. It got out of hand, but the matter has been settled."  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow at Yori. He was confused about the whole matter. "What was the argument about Yori?" Inquired Ron with concern in his voice  
  
Yori stared at the floor, trying to figure out what to say. She stared for a few moments but then finally spoke while still staring at the floor  
  
"Ron-san.... Do you love me...?"  
  
"Of course Yori, you are one of my greatest friends. Nothing will ever change that." Ron replied happily  
  
The words struck Yori like a Ton of bricks had just fallen on her. Yori felt her heart literally crush. She just looked down at the floor. Not saying a word, but then finally spoke up.  
  
"Not as a friend Ron-san, but do you love me? Really love me?" she asked softly and sadly  
  
Ron just looked at her with compassion and sadness. He was at first a little surprised at what she had said, but he knew it all along, and he knew that this day would one day come. Ron stared at the floor, and let the silence answer the question.  
  
Yori felt another pang to the heart when Ron did not reply. She began to feel the tears form in her eyes as she began to realize that Hirotaka was telling the truth. He must still be in love with that American girl. Yori bit her lip, as she began to feel darkness surround her heart. Yori then got up, and left her room. She didn't know where she was going, as long as it was a place where she didn't have to feel this pain any longer.  
  
Ron got up and started jogging towards her, but a voice called out to Ron, stopping him from proceeding to Yori.  
  
"Ron. Let her go... we must attend to the matter at hand. He is coming..." The voice of reason said to him.  
  
Ron turned to look, but found nobody. Ron thought it was strange, but the voice was right. Ron stopped, and headed off to the training area.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - --- - - --- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Hirotaka was angry. Angry at himself for causing Yori so much pain. He was walking towards his quarters and was deep in thought.  
  
'I have failed. I wished to have expressed my feelings for her, but I only succeeded in making her angry at me. I cannot blame her for this however. This is all my fault. She wishes me dead now. I failed her as her friend. I have stood by her for 22 years, and in the end, I destroyed our friendship because of the fact that I could not stand to see her love someone else. And instead of supporting her in this venture, I caused her grief in knowing that the Fool might never love her.'  
  
Hirotaka heard the monastery doors open. He turned around and saw Ron enter the monastery and began speaking with Sensei Rufus. Hirotaka was shocked to see Ron had returned, but quickly composed himself and began to hide behind a hallway. He looked at them from down the hall way and saw them discussing some things that he could not make out. He then saw Sensei Rufus jump of Ron shoulder and called out to him something. But he could not make it out. After which Sensei Rufus began to walk towards Hirotaka's direction. Hirotaka remembered what Sensei told him about staying in his quarters. But he could not pass up the opportunity to find out what was going on. For he saw Ron headed towards Yori's quarters  
  
Hirotaka quickly thought about it, and then decided to follow Ron to see where he was going. Hirotaka snuck around and saw Ron go and place the Lotus Blade in its case in the secure room. Then gather some clothing. After which he went to Yori's Room. Hirotaka looked from down the hallway as Ron knocked on Yori's room and started saying some things. After about 20 seconds, Ron entered the room. Hirotaka quickly followed and pressed his ear to the door. He got the following  
  
"What was the argument about Yori?" Inquired Ron with concern in his voice  
  
"Ron-san.... Do you love me...?" Asked Yori  
  
"Of course Yori, you are one of my greatest friends. Nothing will ever change that." Ron replied happily  
  
There was brief silence and then "Not as a friend Ron-san, but do you love me? Really love me?" she asked softly and sadly  
  
There was a long silence. He then heard footsteps approaching the door from the inside. Thinking quickly, he Jumped and stuck himself to the ceiling. Using some effort to hold him up there and still is a bit concealable. The only lighting in the hallway was the occasional candle.  
  
He saw Yori opened the door and leave quietly walking towards the main gate. He saw tears come down her eyes. Ron soon followed and began to jog after her, but Hirotaka did some quick thinking and disguised his voice as he spoke low  
  
"Ron. Let her go... we must attend to the matter at hand. He is coming..." The voice of reason said to him.  
  
He saw Ron stop and look around. Ron stopped chasing her and started heading towards the training room.  
  
Hirotaka was pleased at this development. After Ron left, he began to Follow Yori. He reached the main gates and saw them open. He turned to outside and saw Yori at the edge of the cliff, with her hands spread out. 


	5. Announcment

If you are reading this that means that i am alive! i have found a program that really really sucks  
  
but will have to do if i wish to continue this story. if you find lots of spelling errors and other  
  
things like that then i apologize, this program really sucks. but i can find spell check and things like that online.  
  
no worries. hopefully i should be on my way to making more stories. i am now in germany and everything is A-Ok  
  
cya in a day or two with a story. 


	6. Trust

Disney owns Kim possible. i own the patton to this new fungus that is growing in a place i would rather not talk about. just kidding  
  
Warning: not for kiddies  
  
Hey sorry for not being around like in forever, but i had things in germany i had to do. really sorry about that. the worse part of it is, that i forgot about what i want to do with this story. but i should be on track soon.  
  
I want to say that i like this story, but it´s going to become really boring for those who don´t like to deal with emotions and indepth storylines. Also, you are going to see alot of errors on mypart, for the fact that i must use a really crappy program to write my stories. it was the best i could do. so without further adu, the next chapter  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"NOOOOOO!" Hirotaka screamed out in vain as Yori leapt to her death. He lead out his hand in vain, for he was more than 20 feet away. Suddenly a figure dressed in a black gi, zoomed past him. he had long blond hair that was currently being whiped about in the wind, and a long blade in his hand.  
  
The figure leapt of the cliff were Yori was just moments ago.  
  
Yori did not know why she leapt, nor did she scarecly believe that she did. As she began to plumpet towards her death, she realized the severity of her error. she did not want to die. She had so much to live for, not for herself, but for others, For Ron...  
  
"ROOONNN!" she screamed out his name in vain, knowing full and well that he could not save her. The wind quickly droned out her voice from her. It was if the wind were the executioner that would not let the dead man walking to make a final speech. She wanted Ron. she wanted to tell him that she needed him. That she loved him. Her life began to flash before her eyes. images of the first time she laid eyes on one Ronald Stoppable. The Boy who had through much pain and sufferment, much like all the other students, was forced to become a man, not by the regular wisdom of age, but out of neccesitity.  
  
She would weep for him in her next life. she only wished that in her next life, she would be able to be there for him.   
  
'Ron-san...'  
  
Yori felt someone grip her by her stomach. she turn to see Ron gripping her in one hand and the Lotus blade in the other. he was starring at the wall of the cliff with a look of anger and concentration. as if he were bracing for pain. The lotus blade glowed blue and with a flash, became a big ice-pickaxe. With a great force of might, Ron slammed the pickaxe into the wall. The force of stopping the fall of two people by slamming an ice-pickaxe into a wall would normally dislocate a man´s shoulder, if not tear it off completetly. Ron bore the pain in silence, not even so much as a grunt, as he felt his muscles start to tear and the bones begin to snap.  
  
After sliding a few feet with the pickaxe, they came to lurching stop.  
  
Yori stared at Ron in a state of shock, her brain just begining to comprhened what just happened. Tears dripped down her face, but were quickly wiped away by the raging winds.  
  
"Hold on to my neck and shoulders!" Ron shouted to Yori, trying to raise his voice over the fierce and cackling winds. seemingly dissapointed with their lack of entertainment, they grew fiercer. Yori continued to stare as she slowlz nodded and began to cling to his neck tigthly, with enough force to crack a cocenut. If it had any effect on Ron, it did not seem to bother him. Ron then went to work on the fierce work of climbing up the cliff. they had fallen about 800 feet, and with a look of severity, Ron started to scale it. He went to work by using the pick axe in his now injuired hand, and using his other bare limbs to step on the frozen, jagged rocks.   
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Yori found her self set upon the hard and frozen ground once more. she sat down in the cold weather in a sweat. For some reason, she felt really hot and uncomfortable, and the fierce winds did nothing to cool her. She looked around to find Hirotaka looming over her and talking. asking questions to Yori. but if she was ignoring him or just not able to hear the questions, Hirotaka could not tell.  
  
Yori gazed around to see Ron sitting down on the cold a few feet away from her. He looked like a mess. His right arm that carried the Lotus blade was bleeding and bruised all over. it looked disgusting. The rest of him did not fair so well either. His other hand and feet that were bare, looked bloddied and frozen. He was currently panting, trying to recover from his ordeal. He was staring at the sky, that was hidden by storm clouds. Yori spotted something out of the corner of her eye. she shifted her eyes, which had been trained to always keep a wary eye on everything, to see that the ground underneath Ron-san, was growing to be a bright pink, it was not rapid, but Yori knew Ron-san needed medical attention immediatly.  
  
Ron got upand walked over to Yori, who currently had still maintained her look of shock, and Hirotaka, who was bent beside Yori, staring at her with concern and compassion.  
  
"I am deeply dissapointed in both of you. You have both broken so many rules today that i do not know were to begin." his voice was firm, and unrelenting, but he began his next sentence with compassion. "Yori, i am truly sorry, for i have done something i should not have. I haven´t been honest with you Yori, but not in the way you think. I would like to talk with you further on the subject, however, i must deal with this first." Ron said in compassion. but then it once again changed into a deep and stern voice as he said "You have both broken rules. both have you were ordered to your room and to to stay there until summoned. you both disbobed that order and worse yet, you both left monastery ground without permisiion to do so. But you Hirotaka, i am most disturbed by the crimes you have commiteted this day. Master Rufus went to check upon you and found you sneaking around, he followed you and found you trying to spy upon Yori and I. Rufus saw you decieve me. after which, he quickly informed me of the situation, of what had occured and of what the previous argument was about. i was able to conclude what had happened and came here searching for answers. Because of your actions Yori could have died..." he said that last part with a cracked voice, but then continued firm. "You have betrayed me Hirotaka, you have betrayed my trust. but worst still, is that you betrayed Yori. I cannot forgive you for this. It has become clear to me that for this monastery to go on, i need strong warriors, who are not to let emotions get in the way of thier tasks. therefore, i have decided, that in order to do this, one of you must leave. One of you, after concluding your punishment befitting your crimes, will be able to return to the monastery. The other, will be exiled from this monastery never to return... The choice of who goes is up to the both of you."  
  
'How can he do this. That Bastard!' Hirotaka said to himself. he looked over to Yori, who was staring at Ron in tears and shock. as if her brain were trying to comphrehened this message, but her brain kept displaying the error message. Hirotaka was furious 'How can he do this. He knows that whoever is exiled will not be able to get down this mountain themselves. They would freeze themselves to death. Yori would die if she was exiled. How can he do this!? If i get exiled, i may have a chance to survive, but definatatley not Yori. Yori... Oh this is all my fault. if only Jealousy had not taken my heart and run away with it. I cannot stand this. It is all his fault, if only he had not shown up, him and his damn prophecy of his. Damn him. NO, it is not his fault, it is mine. he is the better man, and i know it, and so does Yori. We´ll... i hope they will make each other happy. Enough of this.'  
  
"I will go. You have given us a death sentence Stoppabble-san. If Yori is exiled she will die. i may have a chance. but either way, i will not let Yori die because of me. I would do anything to make sure Yori would never come to harm. Goodbye Yori... I will miss you..." Hirotaka Proclaimed, as he then stood to his feet, and began the trek down the mountain. One he knew that he would surely die of. He did not want to look back to see the face of the woman that he was sure hated him. now more than ever.  
  
Hirotaka had only taken a few steps when he heard Stoppabble-san´s voice.  
  
"Wait..."   
  
The voice was stern, yet cool. it lacked compassion. But it forced Hirotaka turn around to see Ron gazing once more at the storm clouds. "Did you really mean what you said? that you would die anything to keep Yori from harm?  
  
"OF COURSE! i would do anything for her. even die for her!" Hirotaka Replied angerly  
  
"Tell me Hirotaka, do you trust her with your life? Why should she? after all the things you have done i would not be suprised to know that she did not." Ron said Coolly.  
  
Hirotaka looked tense, contemplating, and then answered angerly "That maybe so, but i still trust her anways."  
  
"Then prove it..." said Ron, shifting his gaze to Hirotaka. Ron took the sword and then started walking towards Hirotaka. Hirotaka believed that he would be struck down. If so, he would await the blade eagerly, happy to end his life honarably, even if he was not.  
  
The blade glew blue, and in a flash, became a tremedously long coil of rope. Ron then took one of the end of the rope and handed it to Hirotaka, who took it, dumbfounded. he then tossed the rest of the coil next to Yori, who looked as dumbfounded as Hirotaka did.  
  
"if you trust her with your life, then do this very simple excersise of trust. Take this rope, and jump off the cliff, only if you trust Yori that she will grab the rope, and pull you up. If you don´t trust her, then keep on walking and don´t look back." Ron said coolly  
  
Hirotaka looked down at the rope, and looked hesistantely for a moment, comprhending the words. he thought of his options. He didn´t trust Yori, he knew that she hated him. hated him with every fiber of her being. He looked at Yori, who was busy looking stupidely at Ron, then Hirotaka, and then the rope.  
  
'If that is the case, then there is no point to living anyway. i hope that my death will ease her spirit, and that she will be happier without me. Damn that man. Why would he do this to Yori. does he not understand the strain he is putting on Yori. but i geuss it cannot be helped.'  
  
And with that, Hirotaka gripped the rope tigthly, and then looked over to Yori with a smile, and said happily "I trust you Yori.."  
  
When a man knows that he is to die, he looks upon his life with regret, longing to set things right, wishing he could take back what he had done, wishing things were diffrent. As the man dies he looks upon his life regretful of the things he has done. For Hirotaka, this was no diffrent. He gazed back upon his life, wishing he could take back alot of things he had done. wishing it could be diffrent. And when Hirotaka leapt off the mountain, he was confident, that even though he would die, it would be for the better. That is why that, when he leapt, he did not scream, but smiled at his fate. But he could not help himself to let go of the rope. for some odd reason to him, he gripped it fiercly. he wished never to let go of it.  
  
Yori was still in her state of confusion, but when she saw Hirotaka leap, she quickly snapped back into reality. Everything that happened quickly went through her mind. 'Oh no... What have i Done? Hirotaka that damn fool. why did he do this.' She once again snapped back from her thoughts to see the coil of rope dwindling fast. She had to make a descion. NOW!  
  
Yori reached out and grabbed the last piece of the rope, closed her eyes and braced for impact. That never came.  
  
Yori slowly opened her eyes to see Hirotaka gripping the end of a 5 foots rope fiercly, laying on the ground, with his hands in the air. His eyes darting around in confusion.   
  
Ron came over to them and started chuckling to himself while he grabbed the middle of the rope and transformed it once more into the Lotus Blade. he sheathed and then turned to both of them, who were staring at him confused.  
  
"Congratulations... you both pass this simple test of trust. neither of you will be exiled, but both of you will be punished. especially you HIrotaka. but not know."  
  
With that Ron started walking towards the monastery doors. but then stopped and without looking back, spook.  
  
"Oh and Yori... I would like to discuss certain matters with you, specifically, about what has happened today. So if you are available, i would like you to join me for dinner."  
  
Yori looked at him confused but finally managed to stamper out "I would be honored Stoppabble-san..." as she was supposed to say on any formal occasion. she then made a quick bow and stood there akwardely.  
  
Ron then began to chuckle to himself again and walked through the doors.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry this is a small chapter. and from now on, they all have to be short. i have only a limited access to computer time, so excpect all chapters to be like this. i should be able to update once a day on a good day. every monday through friday. sat and sun the computer lab is closed. sry but oh well  
  
let me know what you think so far. i need feedback people  
  
cya 


	7. In him we find Hope

Disney owns Kim possible, i own me, well no, not really. but eh...  
  
Warning: Not for Kiddies  
  
Read on. and post a review, also recommend this story to people, i would like to think that i am writing this story for more than just the sheer joy of typing.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
The woman layed on the floor, exhausted. She was tired. Both physchicaly and mentally. She had lost. she was lost. lost in the eternal sea of torment and despair. she layed on the dirt that would became her grave. she did not care. she was tired. one could easily tell that exhaustion had destroyed her body. Her sleek feminine body looked starved and unwell, while the sweat covered her body and the brown rags that lay on her. her long blond hair dripped with sweat, stinging her eyes. but it did not seem to bother her. she was tired and relived, as one who has accepted thier fate would seem. one could easily tell that her body was exhausted, but they would have to look into her eyes to see the true nature of her being. Her eye´s had once sparkled radiant blue, filled with exictment, eager to seek out thrilll, danger, adventure. they would dazzle all who stared at them, for they were once filled with the very essence of her being. Adrenline. now, they held nothing. nothing but Sorrow and peace.  
  
Her peaceful sleep was interrupted by severe pain to her ribbs, snapping her back into reality. she saw a large bruttish man looming over her, with a grizzled and angery face he shouted something, but she could not hear what he said. she was to tired and she began to drift of once more to her sleep. The man kicked her in the ribs again. snapping her back into reality  
  
"GET UP! i won´t say it again." the man barked angerly  
  
The woman lifted her scarrd and broken body to her knees and did not bother to look at her surroundings. She knew them to painfully well. it was her tomb after all. The Mining enslavment camp remained the same after 8 years. always dark, smelled like shit, sulfur, and despair all at the same time. it was were she spent her 'carrer' for the past 8 years. 8 long hard years filled with despair. The Woman tried to stand, but her body gave out, collapsing underneath her. she stared blankly at her captor.  
  
The gaurd was about to kick her again when something interrupted the viscous beating. a voice.  
  
"Leave her alone..." the voice said weakly. it was rough and filled with aches, but eleouquent, with a deep rich spanish accent.  
  
The gaurd turned to Find who had interrupted him. He saw a rather large muscular spanish man, with very long black hair the went down to his mid back area. his hair was rough and unkempt, patted with sweat and the dirt of their cave. his muscular body was covered in brown rags, but one could still see the areas where the man was tortured, scarrd for life. his deep rich brown eyes were filled with anger and exhaustion.  
  
"You got something to say!?" replied the man roughly, pointing his staff, that glowed blue energy at the tips of it. The gaurd was covered in a red combat armor, and his staff was also red.   
  
The large Spanish man said nothing and turned his eyes downcast.  
  
The gaurd made a rough ha under his breath. and then turned his attention back to the woman who layed motionless, seeing everything and taking it in. The gaurd kicked her hard in the stomach, this time, the woman began to cough up blood and groaned to try and raise herself. but both mind and body said no.  
  
"I said leave her alone!" the large spanish man said angerly. he was meet by the back hand of the gaurd. the man took it, and didn´t even flinch.  
  
The gaurd got anger and punched in the man in the stomach as hard as he could. The man, once again, took it and did not flinch. The gaurd swore an obsentity at the man and took his staff and jabbed the man in the stomach. the staffs blue energy began to electrocute the man. The man said nothing, but slumped forward, defeated.  
  
The gaurd smiled roughly, proud of his victory over the little /&%$ker. He once again turned his attention to the woman, staring at what was occuring, trying to do something about it. but she couldn´t do anything. The gaurd went to kick her again, but this time he was meet by a large fist to his head. he turned to see the spanish man looming over him, with the look of a madman in his eye. The gaurd whistled, and the other gaurds turned to see what was happening. they came over picked up the gaurd and then began to try to prod the man with thier staffs. The man fought back, kicking and punching the gaurds with his exhausted and battered body. Even though he stood his ground for a good solid minute of figthing, a gaurd snuck up on him and jabbed his back with the staff, electructing him. the other gaurds took this oppurtunity to do the same. they all joined in and the man started groaning in pain as he started to struggle out in a last hopeful attempt to break free. but to no avail, finally he couldn´t take it anymore and thats when it happened. He did something he vowed never to do again, he screamed for his father.  
  
"FAATTTHHHEEERRR!" the man screamed in agony as he began to drift to sleep. he ceased struggling and the gaurds backed off. the man slumped forward onto the ground.  
  
"Daddy´s no longer here to save you, weakling." came a snide remark from one of the gaurds.  
  
The woman who had been watching the entire event, snapped out of her exhaustion, and surged forth and used her body and covered the man who had saved her. she was worried, terrified that she might have lost him for good, she began to weep. her cries were answered by the man´s groan, indicating that he still lived, even after all of that tortue, even though his skin was sizzling in the areas they had jabbed him.  
  
The original gaurd loomed over them, and rubbed his bruised jaw were the man had hit him, he cast a baleful look at the two and then spat at the broken man and walked away with the rest of the gaurds.  
  
After the gaurd walked away the man regained conciousness to see the woman crying and trying to stop his wounds from worsening.  
  
"Lynn... are you allright...?" the man half groaned with his weak, yet still eloquent voice. he looked at the woman concerned.  
  
The woman turned to the man and cast him a baleful look, before wiping the blood from her lip. "I´m fine." she said angerly, trying to regain her composure. but it failed and then she looked at the man compassionatly and said with a filled with concern, fear, and anger. she said in tears "Why did you do that Junior!? Why could you just not let me die!? Why do you protect me, and everyone else!? It´s pointless, why don´t you just give up...?"  
  
Junior groaned and looked at Lynn and then started to chuckle softly but it was quickly drone out by his groans of pain. "Because... My father once told me that i shouldn´t give up, it´s not very villan-like." the man smiled and said with longing regret, happiness, and sarcasm. he shed a tear at the word father. but then he slumped forward and groaned himself into unconsiousness.  
  
Lynn stared at Junior, but then began to call out his name softly, and procedded to shake him.   
  
"He´ll be allright Lassie." came a deep scotish voice from behind her. out of nowhere a large pale hand grabbed junior under his arm procedded to lift him. Lynn turned to see a very large and built Muscular man with a large brown beard that was graying. Even though he was bald on the top, he still had hair in the back that gre down to his back. it was also graying. Even though the man was around 50, he still carried his large body with air of pride. The scotish man lifted Junior and procedded to supprot him and was walking to someplace.  
  
"Come on now Lad, let´s get you home..." the man grunted as he shifted the weight around to get a better hold of him.  
  
Lynn followed the two slowly, deep in thought, her eyes downcast.  
  
"Thank you Duff..." Lynn said quietly, not entirely sure that the man would here her.  
  
"Think nothing of it Lassie..." the scotish man returned happily, still grunting under the weight.  
  
Junior was a slave, much like the rest of the world´s still surviving population. Senor Senior Senior had come before Rathus, hoping to persuade him to let him and his son join their evil empire. Rathus was busy that day, so Queen SheGo procidded over the hearings. On that day, for some reason, she was in a foul mood. She wanted to kill someone, and so it happened to be that Junior and Senior walked in that day with hope´s of being part of the empire. SheGo knew that they would be of no use, and in bitter annoyance of their attempts to do so, killed Senior. First she did out of boredom and annoyance, but then after she did it, she enjoyed watching Junior squirm around trying to help his father, trying to do anything to no avail. she enjoyed the show so much, that she decided to keep Junior around, just to see him squirm around, helpless without his father. Junior swore revenge but didn´t do anything much after that. junior went on living as a slave for 4 years, withdrawing in a deep depression, for without his father, he was lost. helpless. he began to grow angry, and spiteful, lashing out at his fellow inmates. nothing could take the pain away. one night, his father came to him in a dream, he said that Junior had to continue with his life, that he has to live on. follow his own path, and save those who could do nothing for themselves. Junior did not know what the dream ment and he was deep in thougth that day. that day something happened. a child slave was being beat. Junior knew the child, he had seen him and his father work togther, how his father was always protecting the child. but the Father had died a few days ago, leaving the child all alone. upon this sight something in Junior snapped, he broke down in to tears as he rushed to the aide of the young boy. he did something few people would ever think of doing. he defied them. under the risk of Torture and of death, he saved the child. the gaurds took junior away and began his 20 lashes. That day, the gaurds thought he was just a minor nusiance, they knew his story, of how he was nothing without his prescious father. But To the prisoner´s, they saw him as something more. Something that they had lost long ago. They searched eagerly for it, but to no avail. but then they found it, in all it´s glory, in all it´s majesty. In Junior, they found thier most precious thing in thier lives. Hope... In junior they found Hope. Junior did not know what to do at first when they regarded him as a hero. he had always been the follower. never the leader. He had tried his best to hand it over to someone else, but to no avail. Disgruntled at first, Junior bore the title with regret, for he knew that like all hereos, they die. but it did not matter to him anymore. He realized his father´s message, and once more followed him. along with him came the Hope´s of the prisoners. Even though Junior did not do much, more along of the lines that there was little he could do except occasionaly save people and sometimes led teams to smuggle people out of slavery, The prisoners saw him as a Hero. The gaurds wished they could do something more than just torture him, because it had no effect on him. with a tortured spirit, a tortured body ment nothing. They wanted to kill him, but if they did, they would make him a Martyr and possibly incite a Rebillion. But to Junior, he was not a hero, just someone who was lost without his father. he cried over his lose but he vowed he would never give up on his father´s wishes. he would never scream for his help, never look back. and Junior kept on living. Junior would never know, that because he kept living, so did the hope´s and dreams of the slaves. he had saved them, in a way he would never know.  
  
Adrena-Lynn had hope´s of fooling Rathus into thinking she was a daredevil, scarred of nothing. Rathus immediatly caught on however, and was later informed about the truth of Adrenna-Lynn and of how she had lied to him. he was going to have her executed for lying, but either fortunatetly or unfortunately, they exceuted another prisoner with the name of Lynn who looked smiliar to Adrenna-Lynn. Not many people remembered her from both the gaurds and the prisoners side. Junior remebered her perfectly however, as he had once had a crush on her way back in the days of his youth. but that didn´t matter know. both their lives had changed. She opted for the name Lynn, be cause Junior was afraid someone would recognize the name Adrenna-Lynn. But to Lynn, she believed she no longer had the right to claim the title of Adrenna-Lynn, for she had lost all of hers long ago. But one day, she saw Junior defy the gaurds, and on that day, much like the rest of the prisoners, she found hope in him. but this changed. For some reason unbeknownst to her, she began to fall in love with him. this was very odd to her, but for her, it did not matter. she knew that if she told him that, things would only get worse, for if something were to happen to her, she did not know how Junior would react. she feared he would become irrational, and would be put down. and all would be lost. She also knew, that in some deep part of Junior, he was still in love with that stupid cheerleader. Lynn thougth to herself that she is probably dead. for no one got any information from the outside. But Lynn kept on, even when she thougth she wanted to die, more than anything else in the world. But she had to keep on, if for nothing else, then for junior. so she lived on.  
  
Duff Killigan, Best golfer to have ever lived. Some say that title goes to Tiger Woods or some other Pro Golfer, what with their fancy Gold or green jackets they must be. BAH! was the only thing Killigan would say in response to it. None of them knew how to do the perfect swing with the 8-iron, or the ultimate Killigan Stroke. When Rathus came and took over the earth, there was no more reason for golf. Killigan was sent to slavery. Duff battled the forces of Tyranny with Defiance, but was quickly struck down. he lived for the sole reason of one day getting revenge on Rathus and take back Golf. but this contrite wish slowly dwindled as Killigan resided into a deep deppression. He was suprised to hear that Junior defied the gaurds and that the prisoners proclaimed a hero. he did not understand why the thougth of him as a hero, and that they entrusted him with their Hope´s and dreams, until he saw it for himself. In Junior he found what was once his long ago. he found his dreams. He took Junior under his wing and became almost like a second father to him. Almost. He knew the relationship Junior had with his Father, and would never step over that boundery. He taught the boy alot of good lessons, and help him focus his anger into something usefull and gain results. Now he wished to see it pay off.  
  
As they made their way to their Juniors cell, they laid him down and made sure everything was comfortable for him. Lynn made a questioning glance at Killigan, but he immediatly saw the problem as he took his gaze to the broken man. Junior was breathing heavily, he wasn´t looking that well.  
  
"He will be fine Lassie, he´s a tough one." Duff said reasuringly with a smile  
  
Lynn said nothing and just nodded, she looked out Junior once more before following Duff out the door to let Junior rest. she could´ve sworn that Junior said something, but she couldn´t make out rigth then. a few seconds later she decievered the message  
  
"Father..."  
  
---------------------------------------- 


	8. Mego´s Dream

Disney Owns Kim possible, i own this. This is my fanfic. there are many like it, but this ones my own.  
  
Warning not for kids.  
  
HEY GUYS! nice to see you again. i thank you for all the reviews and encouragment. i have decicded to keep both stories, and will update both of them one every 2 days cept sat and sun. as for the spell checker and stuff, ill try and get that done, if i can´t im sorry. but here is another addition to the story.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"MEGO! HElP US!" a large man, with blue hair, in a blue and black jump screamed out to him whiling trying honarably to avoid a woamn with black hair and in a green and black jumpsuit kicked and punched at him.  
  
MeGo jumped in and tried to divert the woman´s attack. MeGo shrunk down and started to easily avoid the woman´s attack.  
  
The man in the black and blue jump suit arm began to glow blue, while he managed to grasp one of the woman´s arm and toss her like a sack of potatoes across the room.  
  
The Woman recovered, used a poll to regain her momuntem, and swing back and hit the man with a roundhouse kick.   
  
The man was sent halfway across the room and slammed into the wall. He got up in a bolt, and began to charge the woman once again.  
  
"You´ve gotten better SheGo..." The man said as ran at Shego with a glowing blue hands and procedded to fake a rigth punch and drew in with a left one to the stomach. Shego noticed she was being faked out too late and was hit by the blow. She took it and then began to assault the Man with a fury of anger. Her hands glowed green and hit the Man quite a few times. the man groaned and took it, but shego layed in with a fierce uppercut and knocked him out.   
  
"And so have you Hego, but i am better. Always have been, and know i always will be." The woman snided angerly at the unconsious HeGo.  
  
just then an army of teenage boys, looking all identical to each other with deep red hair, dressed in red and black jump suits and glowing red, charged SheGo. Shego was the better figther, but was having a tough time figthing 20 Intermediate figthers.   
  
MeGo snuck in the combat, Shrunk, grabbed the foot of SheGo, and unshrunk, all in one move. This caused SheGo to lose her balance, and plummet to the floor.  
  
Immediatly after that, all the identical looking teenage boys, piled themselves onto the fallen SheGo, hoping to cause her to not be able to push all of them off of her and escape.   
  
"I could have done that, but good job any ways WeGo´s" MeGo said proudly  
  
SheGo did not have the strength to push them off of her, that was a fact, but SheGo had something the teenage boys forgot about. They immediatly realized thier mistake when the pile started glowing with green energy. The Pile erupted, sending all the Teenage boys flying.   
  
They all groaned when they slammed onto the floor or the walls in various positions. The walls hurt, After all, the GO TOWERS were made of concrete. THe boys went into unconsiousness and stopped glowing. they all withdrew into two identical teenage boys.  
  
SheGo sat up in a bolt, angery she had to waste so much energy on such weak opponents. She gazed upon the two unconsious boys and smirked, proud of her victory. A punch flew at her from behind her back.  
  
Shego easily dodged it, and went to make a roundhouse kick only to see her oponent and shrunk to avoid contact.  
  
"STOP SHRINKING YOU LITTLE BUG!" She shrieked at her brother. SheGo was pissed, she wanted to smash this little bug, but every time she tried he had shrunken.  
  
MeGo was very pissed, He wanted to stop SheGo before she did any irrepaple damamge. But SheGo was the better figther, and they both knew it.  
  
Shego finally managed to score a hit on him, and he reeled back, But recovered to insue combat once more. He was desperate, he knew he was going to lose, but he was MeGo, best fighter on the GO Team. He had even published a biography on this point. He had so many more fans then the rest of the team. Girl´s would line up just to have the honor of glimpsing him. And besides, he hated SheGo, more than anything else. She had been corrupted by evil and intended to Join Rathus on his quest for globel domination. He hated SheGo.  
  
Much to MeGo´s suprise, SheGo did not insue combat, infact she had backed off. Her hands began to glow green as he began to realize what she intented to do. He began to shrunk and narrowly avoided the Beams of green energy that intended to strike him down.  
  
SheGo was laughing, she enjoyed her little game of shooting fish in a barrel. But not for long. MeGo began to grew terrified at the thougth finally struck him that he might die. he began to run away.  
  
She was getting tired of trying to shot him, but chased after him, still shooting green beams of energy.   
  
MeGo managed to find a safe spot and began to hide, hoping that SheGo would not find him.  
  
SheGo was pissed, how could she have lost him. she started shouting obscenties at MeGo as she went in search of him. SheGo wasn´t very patient, and after about 4 minutes, she gave up and shouted a loud Obscentity that shook MeGo. After about 5 minutes after SheGo left, MeGo crawled out of his hiding spot and returned to the Room they had fought. it was a mess, but MeGo didn´t care. He found out his brothers were gone. he tried to search for them, but they were missing. MeGo quickly figured out they were captured and began a plan in his head to save his brothers.  
  
Mego Knew what he had to do.   
  
Mego snuck aboard a Ship belonging to the "God of the Stars" or as how Rathus proccedded to call himself. The ship went to the temporary headquarters of Rathus, and snuck aroun his base, hoping to find his brothers. He searched the Prison, then the slave encampment, and a multitude of other places, when he saw her. Mego saw SheGo surrounded by gaurds, followed by His three brother in Power Reducifing gauntlets, holding them prisoner and locking their powers. MeGo snuck around, and procedded to follow them. after about 2 minutes, they entered a large room. It wasn´t that fancy, as it was for temporary headquarters. There he saw the being who was slowly dominating the Earth. The supposed God of the Stars. He saw the being known as Rathus.  
  
He was Impressive, to say the very least. He had a powerful aura Godliness that inspired Awe and Fear to those that gazed at him. He had long Silver hair that went all the way down to his back. it was perfectly combed. He was wearing his old ancient looking medieval armor, that was black steel lined with Silver flames, he later changed this for the more flexible Power Armor that Drakken invented him 2 years later, which kept the same fashion design scheme. He had kept the same robes he still wore. Black with silver flames. and on his neck lay a rather large pendent with a silver looking crstal in it. He had deep silver eyes that inspired despair in those who gazed into them.   
  
Rathus eyed Mego´s brother and sister, as if he was extrememly suprised and disturbed by something.  
  
"Leave us." Rathus said with a powerful commanding voice to the gaurds. They bowed and left. Leaving Shego and her 3 brothers and the hidden Mego, alone with Rathus.  
  
"I Got what you wanted. here are my brothers..." SheGo said solemnly  
  
"You said you had 4 brothers." Rathus said sternly, his eyes narrowed, accusing SheGo with a glance.  
  
"I do, It´s just that one of them got away..." SheGo said sternly.   
  
"WHAT!?" Rathus demanded as his eyes flared with silver energy. "No matter, this is a most pleasent offering allready."  
  
Rathus got up from his throne and walked over to them, eyeing the three men up and down. "Tell me SheGo, how did your battle against them go, i can already tell they lost, but how did they fair?"  
  
"Well, i have to admit they got better then the last time i fought them, but they were still weak, and didn´t give me much of a problem. MeGo however was a pain in the ass. He always was a coakroach. scurring off at the first sign of danger." Shego replied bitterly  
  
MeGo was pissed. those words stung, for they were true. He had run off when he knew he couldn´t win. he left his brothers when they needed him. he did intend for them to pay for his mistake.  
  
"I wish to see them in action." and with that he went and turned off the power reducification bands. Once they were off, Mego´s brothers appeared to come out of a dream.  
  
"What...? Were are we... SHEGO! How could you! You betray us and side with him!? How evil can you get!?" HeGo said angerly, he then turned to his two younger brother beside him, waking up as well. "Where´s MeGo!"  
  
"MeGo ran off, i guess he was the smart one, not wanting to die he left you behind and ran off looking for safety." SheGo replied Snidely, wanting to see the ire in their faces grow. she did not now she was gaining the ire of the same person she was speaking about.  
  
"NO! YOU LIE! MeGo would never leave us. He is not like you! He would never leave us!" HeGo retorted angerly.  
  
"Dude... you´re talking about MeGo."  
  
"He´d let Go-city perish if he can save his own ass from the frying pan." One WeGo started, and the other finished.  
  
SheGo enjoyed the joke, but said nothing. MeGo was furious, he was about to go out there and save them, but something kept him back. he first thougth it was fear of being struck down, but it was something else, something he couldn´t quite keep his finger on.  
  
HeGo grimaced as he the realization that SheGo was telling the truth.  
  
"MeGo... how could you..." HeGo said under his breath. And then with a cry of anger he turned his whole body blue as he pushed off and jumped straight SheGo, intending to strike her down. SheGo was caught by suprise, she intended to dodge but her brain could not tell her body fast enough.  
  
Rathus stepped in and held out his right hand, in such a way to catch HeGo´s fist in his palm. Rathus had underestimated HeGo, he realized that when the Blue Fist nearly shattered his hand, but Rathus kept firm and his hand Glew a bright silver as HeGo´s hand caught his. There was a tremendous shockwave of blue and silver energy that blew alot of debris about, not really enough force to do much of anything else. but the visual effect was most effective. The Shockwave reached critical point, but then was slowlydragged back in, it appeared to be flowing into Rathus´s hand that held HeGo´s. The Shcokwave withdrew inside Rathus, and then something odd happened. The blue energy that surrounded HeGo´s body started glowing emmensouly and began to leave his body and gather near his hands, it started withdrawing into Rathus´s palm as well.  
  
"What...? What is... Happening... to me...!?" Hego grunted. He then let out a tremendous scream of pain. Hego´s body took an odd effect. His muscles started disappering, the color of his skin ebbed, he started to shrivel. his skin began to stretch over bones. His Hair began to grow white and hagged. and his eyes, they flashed blue with energy but when it was gone, nothing remained. his eyes were once blue, now they were black and shriveled. There was bright flash, and when it was over, Rathus let go of the corpse of HeGo. It appeared like a mummy, dry, shriveled, decayed. truly small, for he had no more muscle tone. His body fell on the floor, and his eyes remained open and stared blankely, without life, straight at Shego.  
  
Shego grimaced in pain, not wanting to see the corpse of her brother staring at her.  
  
MeGo was pale. he almost vomitted at the sight of his fallen brother. He had failed. He had Failed HeGo, the one person who truly believed that MeGo was not a self centered bastard. "MeGo... how could you...". HeGo´s voice rang in his head.  
  
"HEGO!!" The WeGo´s cried out in unision, destroyed by the sight of their dead older brother. They both cried out in anger, and in pain.  
  
It was quickly meet by two silver beams from the same hand that had ended their brothers life. IN the same fashion, they died. Their black, lifeless eyes, staring at SheGo. MeGo stared at his brothers, and then saw the look of nausea on SheGo´s face. how could blame her. MeGo could. He sudenly felt an almost irrational hatred for her, but it was rigthfully justified. MeGo blamed her, not wanting to take any of the blame himself that he had failed his brothers, in their greatest moment of need.  
  
"Ahhh, thier powers are truly a wonderful gift. Thank you SheGo. You have proved yourself to me. Congratualations... General." Rathus said coolly while he stared at his hand which sparkled with both blue, silver, and red, energy.  
  
SheGo said nothing and just stood there. she tried to move, but the gaze of her dead brothers forced her to stay.  
  
Rathus walked out of the room still starring at his hand. "I have to remember to thank Avarius for this wonderful crystal..." he said under his breath as he walked out.  
  
Mego, Shego, and the three corpses were all that was left in the room. SheGo seemed to be frozen not moving, not blinking.  
  
'Wait... This isn´t right...' Mego thought to himself. 'Something is wrong here...'  
  
That´s when he noticed it. Everything was frozen, nothing was moving. At all...   
  
'what´s going on here...' he thougth to himself, but his thougths were quickly interrupted when he saw something stir.  
  
HeGo´s corpse started twitching. it was followed by the WeGo´s corpses twitching as well. HeGo´s corpse slowly began to rise, first onto his knees, then his feet. The WeGo´s corpses moved in accordance. They all got up, and began to walk, walk towards MeGo. Thier eyes fixed on him, seeing through the shadows he had withdrawn into to hide himself.  
  
MeGo stared in Horror as his brothers began to walk towards him, almost zombie like.   
  
"You betrayed us..." one WeGo said. His voice sounding distant and emotionless.  
  
"You betrayed us..." The other one said in the same voice.  
  
"How could you..." HeGo said, his voice sounding distant and emotionless  
  
"NO... NOOO! I Didn´t mean... I... I..." MeGo said terrified  
  
"You Betrayed us... You left us to die..." first WeGo said.  
  
"You Betrayed us... You left us to die..." the second one said.  
  
"Why...?" Asked HeGo  
  
"I DIDNT!! SHE DID! SHE WAS THE ONE WHO FED YOU TO THAT MONSTER! NOT ME!" MeGo Shouted painfully, trying not to accept the truth.  
  
"You Betrayed us... you gave us to SheGo..." The first WeGo said  
  
"You Betrayed us... You are just like SheGo..." The second one said  
  
"You Betrayed us... You are as evil as SheGo..." HeGo said.  
  
"NO! I didn´t mean too... I tried to save you!" MeGo wept out to them.  
  
"You Betrayed us!" They all three of them said at the same time, their voices sounding very close, very anger, and in alot of pain.  
  
"NO! NOOO!!"  
  
"YOU BETRAYED US!" They said as they were so close to MeGo that they were in arms reach, they then stopped.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YOU BETRAYED US!"  
  
"I Didn´t"  
  
"YOU BETRAYED US!"  
  
"I DIDNT BETRAY YOU!!!"  
  
"YOU BETRAYED US!"  
  
"NOOOO!!!!!" MeGo screamed out as loud as he could  
  
"YOU BETRAYED US!"  
  
"Noo..."  
  
"YOU BETRAYED US!"  
  
"Noooo........."  
  
"YOU BETRAYED US!"  
  
There was a long silence and then finally  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"YOU BETRAYED US!"  
  
"Yes, I..."  
  
"YOU BETRAYED US!"  
  
"YES! YES! I BETRAYED YOU! IM SORRY. ARE YOU HAPPY! I AM SORRY! I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN SORRY! NOT A DAY GOES BY I DONT FEEL THE STING OF YOUR LOSS! I AM SORRY!!!!" MeGo began to Weep angerly and Bitterly, tears streaming down his face. "Why do you keep haunting me!?" he asked bitterly  
  
"We have come to warn you..." they finally said.  
  
MeGo looked at them and found their gaze not on him, but on thier sister. MeGo followed their gaze and saw SheGo. She looked diffrent. She was not frozen, but clutched over, walking grimfully and painfully away. she was clutching her stomach with her hand, and crying softly.  
  
Unconciouscly, Mego walked away from the corpses, who were standing their watching. he went over and walked infront of his sister. He looked at her, she was bleeding from her stomach, heavily. He looked at her with Anger, an anger so tremendous he wished to kill her. he wished to watch her die in agony. Wish she would feel all the pain and torment she has inflicted upon him and the rest of the world.  
  
Shego fell to her knees in pain, and she slowly made her gaze up to MeGo. She lifted out one of her bloody hands and held it out weakly to MeGo. and in a very weak voice full of pain said "Help...me..."  
  
MeGo just stared at her, in utmost rage. He gazed at the sister who had destroyed most of the earth in her reign of power. And Know she, SHE, wanted help.  
  
SheGo gazed into his eyes with pain, and hope. "Help me... please..." She begged weakly. MeGo was infuriated beyond all possible reasoning. he wanted to ring her neck. He had the sotries, of how people came before her, begging for their lives, only to be struck down in amusment. and know she, SHE who had struck them down, SHE who had killed her brothers, SHE who had ruined his life and taken away everything he ever cared about other than himself, SHE was beggin for her life.  
  
MeGo looked at her with rage. he almost pitied her. Almost. He glanced her one final look, before he turned his back to her and walked off, never looking back.  
  
For some reason, he could see her eyes piercing him with disbeilief. He then heard a terrible noise. One that no matter how many times he heard it, it always shock him to the core.  
  
SheGo screamed out in pain. Her last scream. The scream of not accpeting, of not believing, of trying futily to escape your torturous fate. A scream of Death. And Mego woke up.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Cool huh? Give me 10 bucks if you saw this coming. the reason i say give me 10 bucks is that i can hire a proffesional screen writer to do my story so it won´t be so painfully obvious. Hey i got some bad news, i won´t ever be able to see another episode of Kim Possible till April. It really sucks, and as much as i would not like them to be spoiled for me, i need them to be. If a new episode shows up, please tell me about it in an email with as much detail as possible. i need to know about this incase something special happens and i need to add it to my stories. even little things, like small conversations in the show, could be important. So thank you. see you soon. R & R 


	9. Reasurance

Disney owns KP,  
  
I wrote and own this fanfic,  
  
I own all of you.  
  
HAIKU TIME! Anyways Next chapter.  
  
WARNING NOT FOR KIDS!  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Mego woke up in a bolt. Shego´s scream still ringing in his ears, echoing throughout his mind. Mego shuddered as he took in his surroundings. it was the room he had spent the last 7 years in. Even though the room was dark, it was warm, and certaintly not empty.  
  
"Mego, what´s wrong, what happened?" The woman lying in bed with him asked worriedly, seeing Mego´s sligthly purple dripping with sweat, cold sweat. He was very pale, and was shivering, as if he had seen a ghost.  
  
Mego felt cold, so bitterly cold, it made him shiver. he sat up on his bed and he gazed at the woman, wide eyed, filled with fear and unending sadness.  
  
The woman gazed into them and then was no longer worried, only concerned. "Was it that dream again...?" She asked concerned while she also sat up in the bed.  
  
Mego slowly nodded while he began to regain his compusure. The Woman put her arms around Mego and then dragged his head and layed it on her bossum, acting as a pillow, while she held him closesly. She hung her head over his, letting her brown fall over his purple hair. she began to rock him slowly, as if he were a child.  
  
A few tears crested Mego´s face while he lay in the woman´s arms. after about 2 minutes, Mego regained his compusure, but still remained in the woman´s arms.  
  
"Thank you Bonnie..." Mego said quietly, with a very weak voice.  
  
Bonnie didn´t say anything while she gripped him tigther. she finally said "Was it the same dream...?"  
  
Mego didn´t respond rigth away, but finally managed to say without a weak voice. "Yes... No... This was diffrent, it was the same dream, but something was wrong..."  
  
"Care to tell me about it...?" Bonnie asked concerned.  
  
"I might as well, since your not going to leave me alone about it..." Mego tried to smile while he told his joke, but he just couldn´t.   
  
Bonnie did smile though, even though it was very weak, it gave Mego confidence to tell her what the dream was about.   
  
"It was the same dream, and once again my brother´s paid me a visit..." Mego shuddered but continued. "But then, they stopped, and something changed..."  
  
"What? What changed?" Bonnie asked genuinly worried.   
  
"They stopped... and then told me that they had come to warn me..." Mego said weakly, pain and fear and anger and worry filled his voice. his eyes downcast  
  
"Warn you? Warn you about what?" Bonnie asked extrememly worried and concerned. she let go of Mego, when Mego released himself and sat back once more on his side, he was sitting shoulder to shoulder with Bonnie, his eyes downcast.  
  
Mego had this Recurring nigthmare, that would come to him every once in a while, or more specifaclly, whenever Mego was some how reminded of what he did. The crew decided to never mention the subject and removed anything that might remind him of what he did. But it would still visit Mego every once in a while. for the longest of time, Mego never talked about his dream, to anyone, even Bonnie. The crew figured out it must be nigthmares of that night because every day after they talked about Mego, he would say he didn´t sleep well and would appear very distant. Theyquickly put two and two together, because alot of people had nigthmares nowadays, and did not find it disturbing that he had them. One night, after MeGo and Bonnie were together, He had the nigthmare and id not want to talk about it, but Bonnie forced it out of him. They had a big fight that almost ruined their relationship, but MeGo finally told her what the dream wasabout. and it was the same dream every time. So it came as a big suprise to Bonnie when he said it was different.  
  
Mego finally managed to stutter out, "I don´t know... They never said anything after that,... but they turned and shifted their gaze towards Shego... Shego appeared in pain, so i went over their..."  
  
Bonnie lisented intently to the story, she was very happy that Mego was being so open with her, but she was terribly worried and concerned with this new part of the story.  
  
"Shego was bleeding,... from her stomach... she was doubled over in pain, and then fell to her knees... I felt so angry at her, i wanted to watch her die, for her to die in agony, for her to suffer like I, and the rest of the world, has... She gazed up at me, with begging pleading eyes, filled with pain... she helt out her pain, and then asked me to help her... I felt so Angry... So filled with rage... i wanted to kill her, to let her die... She then continued to beg, beg for me to save her, for me to let her live on... I was so Angry, i pitied her, but that stopped when i remembered everything she did... to me... to you... to them... and so i turned my back on her, and i walked off...i didn´t look back... that´s when i felt her... staring at me... staring at me with those pleading eyes... in disbelief... I had abandoned her... i abandoned her when she needed me... I abandoned her just like i did my brothers... thats when she screamed out in agony... and that´s when i woke up..."  
  
Bonnie listened as Mego wept out his dream, laying himself prone. Bonnie would have loved to say, "It´s what the evil bitch deserved." But she didn´t. she knew better, she didn´t feel it was right at the present moment. Bonnie once again layed her arms around MeGo,and they layed there for about 5 minutes, before Mego finally broke free.  
  
He stared into her eyes and smiled. He stared at eyes that held compassion, love, and concern. and he smiled. He then sayed with a voice filled with happiness and sadness, both at the same time. "Thank you Bonnie... You´ve always been there for me... i don´t want anything to happen to you..."  
  
Bonnie smiled back and said "Think nothing of it... I´m just glad you trust me enough to be so open with me... believe me, i know how hard it must be to trust someone and be so open with them." Bonnie then leaned in and kissed him breifly on the lips. Bonnie then got up and began to get dressed out of her silk pajamas and into her work clothes. "Come on, now that were up, we might as well get to work, i don´t think either of us is going to get anymore sleep tonight."  
  
Bonnie then stopped and gazed at Mego, who remained in thier bed, deep in thought by the looks of it.  
  
Bonnie couldn´t take it anymore, and then carefully picked out some words that she had felt for a long time to say to him, but didn´t think it was right of her to say them. But she didn´t care anymore, she couldn´t stand to see him like this.  
  
"Mego... Listen... About what your brothers said... i don´t think it´s true... You didn´t betray them Mego... You never did... You´re alive aren´t you? Everday you live to fight Rathus and Shego you prove to them you didn´t betray them. If you had stayed and fought, you would have lost. you did the smart thing and backed off. you even tried to go rescue them. If you had stayed, you would have lost, and ended up just like your brothers. And then what good would you do for them if your dead. You´re still alive, and one day, i know you will avenge them. that is why you never betrayed them..." Bonnie said pationatly, her body and ringing by the intensity of her feeling.  
  
Mego just stared at Bonnie, his voice devoid of any emotion. he just sat there, taking in the Bonnie´s speechand not saying a word. Bonnie was worried that she had said something she shouldn´t have.   
  
Mego got up slowly, and slowly walked over to Bonnie, and stood in front of her, gazing into her worried eyes. He stood their for about 5 seconds, before he finally wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tigthly. so tigthly, Bonnie thought she might be crushed. He remained holding her for about 10 seconds before  
  
"Thank you Bonnie... You have no idea how much that means to me..." he continued to hold her.  
  
"Anytime Shorty..." Bonnie smiled happily. She was overjoyed that her words had broken through his tough shell he had built up over the years.  
  
They continued to hold each other for about a minute before they let go of each other and got their clothes on. they were almost out the door when MeGo stopped Bonnie.  
  
"Bonnie... i just wanted to let you know... and I´ve only told you this maybe a few times, but every time i meant it... so i truly mean it when i say... I love you Bonnie.."  
  
"And i love you too..."  
  
And with that, they walked out the door, holding each other´s hands.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Short chapter, but meh. See you guys monday. Go post some neat reviews for me to enjoy. I am sorry if you don´t like Mego and Bonnie togther, and this was a pretty fluffy chapter, but oh well. tough luck. So hope you enjoyed it.  
  
See you soon. 


	10. Shego´s Dream

DISNEY OWNS KIM POSSIBLE! DONE!

Hey guys. I would just like to take this oppurtunity to apologize. I would like to say i am sorry for not thanking all of you for your reviews. They all mean alot to me, and i would hate for you guys to stop reading and posting reviews. So once again I am sorry.

Also, I should have updated this story quite some time ago, but didnt. Sorry

Next Chapter

---------------------------------------  
"I Got what you wanted. here are my brothers..." SheGo said solemnly. She didn´t like this one bit. She didn´t trust Rathus for a second.  
  
"You said you had 4 brothers." Rathus said sternly, his eyes narrowed, accusing SheGo with a glance. Most ordinary people would have fled in terror of his death grip stare. But Shego was only mildly put off at best. She had nothing to fear from him. If he tried anything funny, She had a back up plan, just like she always did.  
  
"I do, It´s just that one of them got away..." SheGo said sternly. SheGo spoke confidently, not afraid.  
  
"WHAT!?" Rathus demanded as his eyes flared with silver energy. Shego involuntarily took a step back. "No matter, this is a most pleasent offering allready."  
  
Rathus got up from his throne and walked over to them, eyeing the three men up and down. "Tell me SheGo, how did your battle against them go, I can already tell they lost, but how did they fair?"  
  
"Well, i have to admit they got better then the last time i fought them, but they were still weak, and didn´t give me much of a problem. MeGo however was a pain in the ass. He always was a coakroach. scurring off at the first sign of danger." Shego replied bitterly. At least MeGo got away... she thought. She was starting to have second doubts about this. But she wasn´t going to back out now.  
  
"I wish to see them in action." and with that he went and turned off the power reducification bands. Once they were off, Mego´s brothers appeared to come out of a dream. 'What the hell does he think he is doing?'  
  
"What...? Were are we... SHEGO! How could you! You betray us and side with him!? How evil can you get!?" HeGo said angerly, he then turned to his two younger brother beside him, waking up as well. 'Typical Hego... What does he really expect of me? I´m EVIL!'

"Where´s MeGo!"  
  
"MeGo ran off, i guess he was the smart one, not wanting to die he left you behind and ran off looking for safety." SheGo replied Snidely, wanting to see the ire in their faces grow. she did not now she was gaining the ire of the same person she was speaking about.  
  
"NO! YOU LIE! MeGo would never leave us. He is not like you! He would never leave us!" HeGo retorted angerly.  
  
"Dude... you´re talking about MeGo."  
  
"He´d let Go-city perish if he can save his own ass from the frying pan." One WeGo started, and the other finished.  
  
SheGo enjoyed the joke, but said nothing. She had in all honesty, missed her brothers somewhat. Even Evil villianess get homesick. But this was no time for that. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that this was probably the last time she would see her brothers. She did not know what exactly Rathus was going to do with them.

HeGo grimaced as he the realization that SheGo was telling the truth.  
  
"MeGo... how could you..." HeGo said under his breath. And then with a cry of anger he turned his whole body blue as he pushed off and jumped straight SheGo, intending to strike her down. SheGo was caught by suprise, she intended to dodge but her brain could not tell her body fast enough.  
  
Rathus stepped in and held out his right hand, in such a way to catch HeGo´s fist in his palm. Rathus had underestimated HeGo, he realized that when the Blue Fist nearly shattered his hand, but Rathus kept firm and his hand Glew a bright silver as HeGo´s hand caught his. There was a tremendous shockwave of blue and silver energy that blew alot of debris about, not really enough force to do much of anything else. but the visual effect was most effective. The Shockwave reached critical point, but then was slowlydragged back in, it appeared to be flowing into Rathus´s hand that held HeGo´s. The Shockwave withdrew inside Rathus, and then something odd happened. The blue energy that surrounded HeGo´s body started glowing emmensouly and began to leave his body and gather near his hands, it started withdrawing into Rathus´s palm as well.  
  
"What...? What is... Happening... to me...!?" Hego grunted. He then let out a tremendous scream of pain. Hego´s body took an odd effect. His muscles started disappering, the color of his skin ebbed, he started to shrivel. his skin began to stretch over bones. His Hair began to grow white and hagged. and his eyes, they flashed blue with energy but when it was gone, nothing remained. his eyes were once blue, now they were black and shriveled. There was bright flash, and when it was over, Rathus let go of the corpse of HeGo. It appeared like a mummy, dry, shriveled, decayed. truly small, for he had no more muscle tone. His body fell on the floor, and his eyes remained open and stared blankely, without life, straight at Shego.  
  
Shego grimaced in pain, not wanting to see the corpse of her brother staring at her. 'No.... Hego.... What´s happening here...? This wasn´t supposed to happen...'  
  
"HEGO!!" The WeGo´s cried out in unision, destroyed by the sight of their dead older brother. They both cried out in anger, and in pain.  
  
It was quickly meet by two silver beams from the same hand that had ended their brothers life. IN the same fashion, they died. Their black, lifeless eyes, staring at SheGo. Shego was nausuated. The sight was horrific. 'Wegos.... Damn it! This wasn´t supposed to happen! I didn´t agree to this...'  
  
"Ahhh, thier powers are truly a wonderful gift. Thank you SheGo. You have proved yourself to me. Congratualations... General." Rathus said coolly while he stared at his hand which sparkled with both blue, silver, and red, energy.  
  
SheGo said nothing and just stood there. she tried to move, but the gaze of her dead brothers forced her to stay. She wanted to run... Run away from all of this... Run away from the terrible sin that even she knew she had commited... But it was too late... Nothing would change that now...  
  
Rathus walked out of the room still starring at his hand. "I have to remember to thank Avarius for this wonderful crystal..." he said under his breath as he walked out.  
  
Shego wanted to move. But she was paralyzed with fear as she began to see the corpses begin to pick themselves up. And they came for her. Like they came for her so many times before. And come for so many more times to come.

"What the hell...?" She asked confused, shocked, and Unnerved by it all

You betrayed us..." one WeGo said. His voice sounding distant and emotionless.  
  
"You betrayed us..." The other one said in the same voice.  
  
"How could you..." HeGo said, his voice sounding distant and emotionless  
  
"Me? Betray you? What did you expect?" SheGo said terrified  
  
"You Betrayed us... You left us to die..." first WeGo said.  
  
"You Betrayed us... You left us to die..." the second one said.  
  
"Why...?" Asked HeGo  
  
"IM E-V-I-L! EVIL! What, you really expected more of me?" SheGo Shouted painfully, trying to appear confident in front of the apparitions.  
  
"You Betrayed us... you gave us to him..." The first WeGo said  
  
"You Betrayed us... You are just like as Evil..." The second one said  
  
"You Betrayed us... You are Unforgiven..." HeGo said.  
  
"SO WHAT!? What can a bunch of shriveled up prunes like you going to do about it?" SheGo asked bitterly.  
  
"You Betrayed us!" They all three of them said at the same time, their voices sounding very close, very anger, and in alot of pain.  
  
"Yeah.... I´m not disagreing with you on that one." Shego Replied somewhat annoyed  
  
"YOU BETRAYED US!" They said as they were so close to SheGo that they were in arms reach, they then stopped.  
  
"Woah... Back off... I mean right now! I have no qualms with corpse beating. Done it before you know." She replied angrily.  
  
"YOU BETRAYED US!"  
  
"Too bad...So sad..." Shego replied amused, but she was clearly showing some signs of fear ass she tried to back off. The corpses followed.  
  
"YOU BETRAYED US!"  
  
"God Damn will you shut up already!? You said that already!" Shego replied annoyed and angry, summoning up her courage.  
  
"YOU BETRAYED US!"  
  
"Fine, I warned you!" Shego said angrily while she summoned up her Green energy in her hands.  
  
"YOU BETRAYED US!"  
  
Shego Blasted Hego with the green energy and his corpse fell to the floor not moving. The Wegos stared back down at Hego, and then from their dry eyes, came tears as they stared back at there sister, their eyes filled with anger and sorrow.

Shego smirked. She had finally done it. She had conquered her nightmares.

"YOU BETRAYED US!" The other two WeGos said.

Shego smirked as she blasted them. They two went down, and stopped moving. She was Extrodinarely pleased with her self for conquering the apparitions, like she had conquered everything else in her life.

There was a faint blue light coming from nearby. Shego went to gaze, and she saw a ghost of a person. The person looked familiar. Shego squented her confused eyes to this new possible threat. And she regonized it. It was one of the slaves she had ordered to be executed when she was caught stealing bread to feed her children two days ago. There was another faint blue light appearing from the darkness, and another familiar face. More came, and more after that.

Shego blasted a corpse, and it wavered and disapered into the air when her green energy struck it. Shego was pleased. Target Practice. Even More came now, and they had begun to close in on her. Shego was having funny blasting them, but was being quickly overwhelmed. Shego´s confidence wavered just like the disappering ghosts when she realized that she was being overwhelmed. She began to blast more, and more. Hoping to destroy the abominations quickly. But she was not fast enough. As far as the eye she could see ghosts. Most she didn´t even recognized. They bore in on her. Trying to beat her down. The Ghosts punches and scrathes were solid and hurt Shego, but she bore the pain as she continued to desperatly fight. Pain, fear, anguish scowling her face. Shego Fought, and fought, for hours, for days, for weeks. She could not tell how long. But she continued to fight even as her body seemed to be unable to move on. When she ran out of her energy, she fought with her hands and feet. The ghosts wavered in a single blow. She continued for what seemed like all eternity, until the last one had fell.

Shego collapsed to the floor in pain and exhaustion, clutching at her stomach. She couldn´t remember how she got the wound, but that didn´t matter now. Shego was Happy that she had killed them all. But She knew she was going to die. The battle had cost her, her life.

But she refused to die like this. She needed to live on. She was Queen of the Earth now. She wasn´t going to let a bunch of stupid ghosts be the end of her. But there was nothing she could do.

She clutched at her stomach in pain as she saw the blood flow out of her. She couldn´t believe it. She was going to die. She then saw someone step in front of her, that wasn´t a ghost. She lifted her head up and saw Mego, standing there, emotionless. Staring down at her.

'Mego!' She thought happily. As much as she hated having to crawl and beg her enemy for help.,And as much as she hated her brothers, she hated dying more. And after all, Once he saves me i can finish him off later and end that stupid Resistance of his.

She lifted out one of her bloody hands and held it out weakly to MeGo and in a very weak voice full of pain said "Help...me..."  
  
But Mego looked angrily into her eyes, not budging. 'Why isn´t Mego helping me? I´m his sister!'

SheGo gazed into his eyes with pain, and hope. "Help me... please..." She begged weakly.

But then Mego did something she never thought he would do. He turned his back on her, and walked away. Shego was in shock. She couldn´t believe her eyes. She stared at him in disbelief. And she began to lose consciousness from the blood lose. And she refused to die. And she shreiked out to him. Trying to fight of the Reaper that came for her.

The last thing that went through her mind as she shreiked out in pain of her death, was 'Why...?'

------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok... Well that was....

Anyways... Don´t worry.... The Plot will return back to other characters soon... just having to do the necesary plot do hickies. I hope you are enjoying this.

See you monday most likely....


End file.
